


Starved for Solitude

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Не все ли равно, о чем спрашивать, если ответа ты не получишь, правда? Поэтому Лларен Тирано не разменивается на пустые вопросы вроде "ты в порядке?" или "как я могу тебе помочь?", а просто делает то, что считает нужным.
Series: Золото и лазурь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Дорога уходит вдаль... / Вместо предисловия

Когда после картвастенской заварушки Этьен Тибо, внештатный агент Имперской разведки в ранге Искателя, сел наконец составлять черновик официального рапорта, он долго не знал, с чего начать. Обычно жонглирование сухими строчками оперативных сводок и всевозможными бюрократическими клише давалось ему без особых усилий: сказывались те восемь лет, когда он фактически руководил Гильдией Бойцов в Нарсисе (пусть даже на бумаге главой их отделения значился совершенно иной человек…) и хорошо натренировался в заполнении формуляров, написании постановлений и систематизации отчётности. Однако нынешний рапорт, адресованный резидентуре в Виндхельме, Этьену отчаянно не давался.

Расследование, порученное Искателю Тибо пять с половиной месяцев назад, с самого начала обещало быть непростым: ему нужно было проверить слухи о шайке бандитов-оборотней, орудующей на западе Скайрима, и в случае подтверждения этой информации действовать по обстоятельствам: либо самостоятельно ликвидировать преступников, либо обратиться за помощью к ближайшим доступным агентам; однако сохранить в тайне связь оборотней с Йоррварскром следовало в любом случае — это условие не подлежало пересмотру.

О договоре Соратников с Гленморильским ковеном Клинки, конечно, давно уже знали: в их рядах было достаточно хороших полевых агентов, чтобы собрать необходимую информацию, и аналитиков, чтобы выявить соответствующие закономерности. Но пока Йоррварскр оставался полезен, его не трогали — а пользы своей с годами он не утрачивал, скорее наоборот. Несмотря на всю свою традиционалистскую риторику, Соратники были лояльны Империи, да к тому же сманивали в свои ряды амбициозных молодых нордов, жаждущих славы и приключений — нордов, что при других обстоятельствах могли бы увлечься идеями сепаратизма или податься в разбойники.

Оборотней-ренегатов Империя видела риском, но риском просчитанным, и у неё хватало ресурсов, чтобы справляться с последствиями. Так случилось и в этот раз: ликвидация была проведена чисто, пусть и чужими руками, потери среди гражданского населения отсутствовали, а тайна, хранимая Клинками, оставалась тайной… если, конечно, Клинок-исполнитель не просчитался. И теперь ему предстояло слукавить в официальном рапорте — что всё же казалось Этьену меньшим из зол.

Миссия была выполнена, угроза – устранена... и разве важно, что стало с парочкой тёмных эльфов, таскавших для агента Тибо и его помощницы каштаны из огня? Тем более когда эти тёмные эльфы ничего не знали ни о работе агента Тибо, ни о связи убитых оборотней с Соратниками — по крайней мере, на бумаге? Этьен неплохо разбирался в людях (“людях” в самом широком смысле) и, десяток лет прожив в Нарсисе, хорошо понимал данмеров. Он не думал, что Кериан Индри и Лларен Тирано будут болтать много лишнего или озвучивать вслух свои неподтверждённые догадки, и поэтому всё же пошёл на риск, решившись не создавать ни себе, ни им лишних проблем.

Этьен Тибо был ловкой, исполнительной ищейкой, за что начальство его всегда очень ценило; однако завербовался он не из идейных соображений, а ради того, чтобы обезопасить дочку. Им с Шави было прекрасно известно, к каким последствиям приводит, например, попустительская политика Империи в отношении морровиндского рабовладения — и нежелание Империи полностью перекрывать маршруты работорговцев, пока дешёвый рабский труд продолжает приносить колоссальные прибыли Восточной имперской компании...

“12/05/405”, – вывел в итоге Этьен своим мелким, бисерным почерком.

Картвастенская заварушка кончилась очень удачно, но всем, кто её пережил, ещё только предстоит справиться с последствиями.


	2. Туда... (I)

Всё началось с того, что под Хармугсталом у них кончились деньги. Ну, то есть, как «кончились»… Лларен бы скорей удавился, чем пустился в дорогу с пустыми карманами. Немного наличности у приятелей всё-таки оставалось, — _двести девятнадцать септимов_ , если быть точным, — так что они, конечно, не бедствовали и от голода не загибались. Да и другие _деньги_ , пусть и не столь жизнерадостно-звонкие, нельзя было списывать со счетов. Чего стоил один только договор с Хафизом из Рихада!

Не меньше _десяти с половиной тысяч септимов_ он стоил — в месяц Высокого солнца, когда в Солитьюде должен объявиться поверенный их редгардских друзей. Но до той поры — нихрена и пригоршню нихренищи…

Халльфрид и её подельники не особенно церемонились с пленниками, и Лларена они прошерстили на совесть. От безденежья его уберегли покойники — старшие Гончие, что не гнушались когда-то вытряхивать из _маленького крысёныша_ лишние деньги, и мамка-портниха. Верный старым привычкам, Лларен загодя вшил за подкладку куртки двести септимов золотом и небольшое колечко с рубином — деньги, которые позже неслабо так выручили их с Кером. Да и лошадей удалось спасти, а вместе с ними – и то содержимое седельных сумок, что не прельстило нордов-грабителей.

Например, акавирский трактат, на который Кер спустил в Вайтране ни много ни мало _полторы тысячи дрейков_.

При мысли об этой растрате у Лларена до сих пор шевелились волосы на затылке. Впрочем, нынче его почти радовало, что дорогущая книжка всё ещё была под рукой. Если совсем уж прижмёт, то можно будет подсуетиться и выручить за неё немалые денежки... где-нибудь в Солитьюде, если им повезёт отыскать там второго такого _знатока_ , как Кер.

Поэтому Лларен и любил хранить свой заработок в цацках: места это добро занимало не слишком много, а при должной сноровке его всегда можно быстро и без убытка выменять на монетки. Вот только и с цацками у Лларена Тирано наблюдалась печальная недосдача: норды не поленились даже колечки вынуть у него из ушей — все семь.

Выменивать было попросту нечего.

После картвастенских приключений, изрядно поистрепавших и их здоровье, и кошельки, Лларен и Кер долго ещё не могли оправиться. Кое-какая наличность у них появилась довольно быстро, а вот привычная лёгкость – запаздывала. Кериан Индри, с которым Лларен познакомился в Рифтене — _восемнадцатого Утренней звезды четыреста пятого года, примерно за пять часов до полуночи_ — и пропутешествовал через пол-Скайрима, был говорлив, как галка. Он о любой ерунде умел рассказать с вдохновением и азартом, будь то редгардские боги, альтмерская наука селекция или всякие замороченные хреновины типа метафор. Лларен же заражался его увлечённостью, словно пепельной язвой, и не стеснялся в этом себе признаться. Он чувствовал, что Керу по-настоящему важно его мнение, и знал, что не встретит в друге слепого предубеждения. Даже нестройные речи о красоте чисел, от которых его крагенмурские приятели крутили пальцами у виска и посылали Лларена то в Храм, то к целителю, вызывали у Кера живой интерес. Говорить с ним всегда было в радость.

Кериан Индри, с которым Лларен выехал из Картвастена, большую часть пути молчал, словно рыба — выпотрошенная, мороженная и нарезанная стружкой, как любят её готовить виндхельмские норды.

Лларен прекрасно понимал, что гнетёт его друга, но одно дело – знать, и совсем другое – мириться. Видеть Кера таким подавленным было тяжко. Лларен успел соскучиться даже по цитатам из «Уроков», которые рыжий обычно пихал повсюду — по любому поводу и безо всякого повода вовсе.

Без этого было… пусто?

И Лларен справлялся с нахлынувшей скукой привычным способом — считая всё, что можно подвергнуть счёту. Он нанизывал на суровую нить секунды-минуты-часы; пройденные мили и пройденные ели; путников, что шли им навстречу, и путников, которых данмеры обгоняли…

Надолго этого развлечения не хватило, и следом Лларен привычно взялся за деньги. Поначалу он пробовал высчитать, на сколько септимов удастся навариться в месяц Высокого солнца, но точная сумма выскальзывала из рук, словно слоадский обмылок. Знаний отчаянно не хватало: о том, например, что творилось сейчас в Хай Роке, сэра Тирано имел довольно-таки смутное представление, да и ценами на пушнину он никогда особенно не интересовался. Все его вычисления были до безобразия _приблизительными_ и потому – тоскливыми, словно пучок солёного риса.

Тогда-то Лларен снова перескочил на более приземлённые вещи. Сначала он высчитал, сколько они с Кером протянут при нынешних тратах и без нового заработка: _пятнадцать-семнадцать дней_ , до Солитьюда впритык, но всё-таки хватит. А если перепадёт какая-нибудь непыльная работёнка, то можно будет совсем расслабиться.

Но Лларен Тирано, привыкший к тому, что Четыре Угла так и норовят засадить ему в задницу все свои елдаки одновременно, на этом не остановился. Он посчитал, во сколько бы встало переподковать Катарию, или Потему, или обеих кобылок разом. Он прикинул, как сильно придётся потратиться, если его куртка разлезется окончательно. В конце концов, Лларен даже обмозговал, во сколько бы им обошлись услуги целителя, если бы он, скажем, снова сломал себе ногу.

Картина нарисовалась довольно нерадостная.

А потом Лларен вспомнил, что они так и не купили Керу хороший шлем, и настроение у него испортилось окончательно.

Да, Лларен прекрасно осознавал, что на излишества денег не оставалось: он ладил с числами так, как многим даже не снилось. Того, что данмеры наскребли с благодарных картвастенцев, едва хватило на новенькие мечи и припасы в дорогу. Куда уж тут затариваться доспехами?

Но одно дело – знать, и совсем другое – мириться.

Не помогало и то, что у них с Кером были очень разные представления об излишествах. Тот, например, наотрез отказался расстаться с прощальным подарком от Халльфрид, хотя — Лларен подсуетился и разузнал всё, что нужно — за её лютню можно было с лёгкостью выручить _сотни четыре_. Память? На месте Кера он гнал бы такую память взашей, вместе со всеми подарками.

Но это была не Лларенова любовь — и не его выбор. Как бы ему ни хотелось помочь другу, а с этой ношей Кер должен был справиться самостоятельно.

Впрочем, после всего, что случилось _девятого Второго зерна_ , не одного только Кера травили поганые воспоминания. Лларен никак не мог позабыть о крови, подсыхавшей у него на руках, — _бурое с тёмно-серым сливалось в чёрный…_ — и всякий раз, замечая свежий шрам на Керовой черепушке, он будто бы забывал, как дышать.

Хвала АльмСиВи, что блядский шрам наконец-то спрятался за отросшими волосами, а иначе Лларен давно бы уже к скамповой бабушке задохнулся.

Хорошая штука – шлем, разве не так?

В общем, деньги у компаньонов, конечно, водились, но по здоровому размышлению — всё-таки кончились. И под Хармугсталом Лларен собрал наконец решимость в кулак и выложил как на духу все свои вычисления.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил у него Кер. Не дождавшись от компаньона ответа, _четыре с третью секунды спустя_ он протянул, нахмурив рыжие брови: – Что у тебя на уме, Лларен? Я вижу, ты что-то уже задумал.

И Лларен озвучил свой замечательный, воистину гениальный план. Впрочем, рыжий дурак его явственно не оценил. Он вздрогнул, уставился на Лларена каким-то чудн _ы_ м, удивлённо-испуганным взглядом и проговорил — мягко и осторожно, словно бы обращаясь к ребёнку или встревоженной, нервной кобыле:

– Нет… Нет, этого я делать не стану, Лларен. Забудь.

– И почему это?

– И ты ещё спрашиваешь? – встречным вопросом отбрил его Кер.

Но Лларен не собирался идти на попятную — по крайней мере, сейчас; ему до зарезу нужно было не прогадать с моментом.

– Неужели это настолько хуже, чем охранять караваны, а, Индорил? – спросил он, раздув до размеров Красной горы своё не-до-конца-понимание. – Или дерьмо подтирать за недоносками вроде нашего друга Марция? Мы занимались вещами куда как поганей, _серджо_. Чем же моё предложение хуже всех предыдущих?

Кер посмотрел на Лларена холодно, но без злости. Не слишком-то холодно, на самом-то деле — не дубарём в середине зимы, от которого начинаешь звенеть бубенцами, а так себе, лёгким весенним морозцем.

Кер посмотрел на него, хмыкнул чуть слышно и проговорил, почёсывая Катарию между ушами:

– Не строй из себя идиота, Лларен Тирано. С момента нашей первой встречи я ни разу на это не купился. А сейчас и тем более не собираюсь нарушать сию славную традицию. Побереги силы.

– Спасибо на добром слове, серджо, – с издёвкой откликнулся Лларен.

Снова вцепившись друг в друга глазами, они играли в гляделки _одиннадцать полных секунд_ , пока Кер не выгнул левую бровь и не пропел учтиво:

– Пожалуйста. Всегда к вашим услугам, сэра Тирано.

И больше сэра Тирано приятеля не тормошил: он хорошо понимал, когда ему следует отступиться — и у него был чудеснейший, воистину безотказный план.

Кер был обречён.

Форт Хармугстал, небольшая застава на севере Предела, поддерживался в порядке смешанным гарнизоном из имперских легионеров и стражников ярла Сиггейра. Но Лларену, если начистоту, было насрать на то, что, как говаривал Кер, форт Хармугстал – _выдающийся пример успешного сотрудничества имперской администрации и местных властей_. Что на самом деле его волновало, так это посёлочек-тёзка, разросшийся возле заставы. И пока они были в Картвастене, Лларен немало узнал о другом, втором Хармугстале.

Среди местных достопримечательностей числился маленький, но бойкий рынок, не самый скверный трактир «Три ёлки»… и лавка Скьёльда Бьёргсона, одного из лучших оружейников во всём Скайриме. По крайней мере, о скьёльдовом мастерстве Лларен вдоволь наслушался у картвастенцев — и очень надеялся, что слава этого кузнеца выросла не на пустом месте.

Для того, чтобы загнать Кера в ловушку, хренового кузнеца было бы недостаточно. Впрочем, окажись в Хармугстале ещё и хорошая книжная лавка, дельце обстряпать стало бы даже проще. Но приходилось работать с тем, что имелось.

Всё началось с того, что под Хармугсталом у них кончились деньги, но в Хармугстале деньги — да и не только деньги! — вдруг отыскались…

Время было непозднее, всего-то _без четверти пять часов после полудня_ , и за остаток дня данмеры сумели пройти бы ещё немало. Но оба они херовисто разжигали костры, херово готовили и нехерово так мёрзли подзвёздными, стылыми нордскими ночками. Поэтому стоянки на природе Лларен и Кер не слишком-то жаловали и при любой возможности старались заночевать под крышей. Не отступились они от этого правила и сегодня: к чему переть в полумраке в хрен его знает какие нордские ебеня, когда прямо под боком – уютный, тёплый трактирчик? На том и порешили. А когда лошади были оставлены на конюшне, Лларен наконец-то нанёс свой коварный удар.

– Я слышал, здесь оружейник есть неплохой, – сказал он, переходя сразу к делу. – Не хочешь взглянуть, за что все его так хвалят? Кроме как посмотреть нам всё равно ничего не светит.

Лларен по-прежнему многого не разузнал о прошлом мутсэры Кериана Индри. Ну и что с того? _Своего друга_ он давно уже знал как облупленного, и этого чаще всего было вполне достаточно. Хватило Ллареновых познаний и нынче: Кер – купился, и отправился с Ллареном к оружейнику, и, словно ребёнок перед лотком со сластями, пускал на работы почтенного Скьёльда Бьёргсона слюни.

Довелось им увидеться и с самим кузнецом: здоровяком, который хоть и был на ладонь ниже Кера, а в ширине плеч выигрывал у рослого данмера где-то _в два с четвертью раза_. Парочку эльфов Скьёльд Бьёргсон встретил без теплоты, но и без особой враждебности — уже неплохо, в скайримской-то глуши! А когда Кер принялся восторженно нахваливать его изделия, хозяин быстро оттаял и через каких-то _восемь с третью минут_ уже вовсю обсуждал с индорильцем свои двуручники.

По правде сказать, Лларену было немного не по себе. Чернявый паренёк, что присматривал за лавкой, когда приятели туда заскочили, успел благополучно смыться, и данмеры остались наедине с хозяином. Тот, увлёкшись беседой, быстро докатился до дикой смеси нордского и сиродиильского, которую Лларен мог разобрать только по пьяни, и размахался ручищами, словно какая-то сраная мельница. Но нервничал данмер совсем не поэтому: норд-здоровяк был до боли похож на одну злоебучую пиздопаскуду, с которой Лларен нерадостно пересёкся _пятнадцатого Начала морозов_ в Хелгене.

То есть, конечно, впервые они повстречались ещё примерно _в пять часов и минут двадцать пять тридцатого Огня очага_ , когда Лларен только приехал в город и навострился играть в «Драконовых крыльях». У этого типа — Хьяльти? Хьяльма?.. — данмер выигрывал как по часам, но вот _пятнадцатого Начала морозов, примерно за три с половиной часа до полуночи_ удача вдруг развернулась к Лларену жопой. Нет, он, конечно же, снова сумел неслабо так навариться на любимом «редгарде» и поднял за вечер _сто девяносто четыре септима_. Но в этом его вела не удача, а только умение и тонкий расчёт.

Проблемы начались позже, когда проигравшийся норд принялся очень забавно ворчать и возмущаться. Не поглумиться над простофилей было бы слишком тяжко. Лларен даже не помнил, что именно про него наболтал, — что-то весёлое, то ли про мамку, то ли про натруженную жопку, то ли про натруженную жопку мамки… — но кончилось всё довольно плачевно.

Лларен искренне полагал, что лучшая защита – это своевременное бегство. Однако в тот раз вовремя смыться он всё-таки не успел, и _пятнадцатого Начала морозов, примерно за три с половиной часа до полуночи_ , его отмудохали так, что сэра Тирано еле дополз до храма Девяти, спустил у местного целителя _четыреста двадцать восемь септимов_ и всё равно потом два полных дня ссал с кровью. Тот пиздоблядский норд (Хольгер? Хвитсерк?) стал почётным четвёртым ломателем Лларенова носа, а кроме того – трёх рёбер, плеча, ключицы, парочки несчастливых задних зубов и, может, ещё чего, что жрец не упомянул, а Лларен и не почувствовал.

Все его раны слишком быстро слились в едино-нерасчленимое «очень больно».

Из тухлых воспоминаний Лларена вытянула Керова рука. Рыжий дотронулся до его локтя и, завладев вниманием компаньона, долго и пристально — _без четверти семь секунд_ — глядел на него, словно стараясь что-то в его глазах прочитать. Что бы Кер там ни разглядел, но он ободряюще улыбнулся, попрощался за них двоих с хозяином, и Лларен радостно последовал за ним к выходу.

А между тем к списку достоинств Хармугстала стоило бы прибавить и то, что куры на здешних улицах честным прохожим не докучали…

– Хорошо. Я согласен.

Лларен растерянно моргнул и только _полторы секунды спустя_ наконец допёр, что можно торжествовать: план увенчался успехом.

– Что, передумал, а, Индорил?

Кер хмыкнул невесело и вскользь прикоснулся к эфесу купленного в Картвастене меча. Новый бастард был вполне неплох, но даже близко не мог сравниться с красавцем, что рыжий носил раньше, — трофеем, доставшимся в наследство от Талвальда, — или с изделиями Скьёльда.

Серебряный клинок Лларена, с которым тот пропутешествовал от самого Крагенмура, был похоронен с бастардом Кера в одной могиле. Но бывший бандит из Никс-гончих считал это малой платой за их чудесное спасение. Прошлое, вместе со всеми своими вещичками, пусть уж лучше останется в прошлом, а Лларену и ковырялка попроще вполне сгодится.

Кериан Индри считал немного иначе.

– Тебя ведь это не удивляет, разве не так? – сказал он мягко. – Ты понимал, чем меня зацепить — понимал даже то, в чём я не слишком хотел себе признаваться. Знаешь, Лларен… – Кер попытался запустить руку в волосы, но, непривычно короткие, они его обломали. Рыжий осёкся, и улыбнулся смущённо, и плавно, певуче-насмешливо проговорил _почти что шесть полных секунд спустя_ : – Я уже думал было, что наконец сумел приблизился к благородным идеалам аскезы и самоотречения. Выкорчевал из себя… _болезненную привязанность к презренным земным благам_ , и всё в таком духе. Как оказалось, радовался я рано, и у моей стойкости были тонкие крылышки бабочки-однодневки. В общем, склоняюсь перед вашей волей, сэра. Если из этого что-нибудь выйдет, то ради меча получше я соглашусь пару раз опозориться — особенно зная, что добрые местные жители больше меня не увидят.

– Не трать раньше времени свой запал, Индорил, – усмехнулся в ответ Лларен. – Побереги силы.

После картвастенских приключений Кер наотрез отказывался расстаться с подарком Халльфрид, но и играть на нём он совсем не играл: таскал за собой мёртвым грузом, и всё тут. Лларен при всём старании не смог бы забыть, как его друг хорошо управлялся с лютней. Он и прикинул: многого, может быть, по трактирам не заработаешь, однако скинуть деньжат за кормёжку или ночлег – чем не прибыток? Тем более что с деньгами у данмеров было довольно туго, а «лишние деньги» и вовсе были, на Лларенов взгляд, самым что ни на есть… киторезом? котохреном? котохрезой?..*

В общем, деньги лишними не бывают, вот и весь сказ. Так почему бы не подзаработать чутка — законным, непыльным и неопасным занятием?

Но Кер – отказывался, и Лларен прекрасно видел, что не одна только гордость служила тому причиной. Впрочем, и сам он не из одной только жадности старался сосватать другу эту работу: Лларен и правда знал его как облупленного — и знал, что Керу это пойдёт на пользу.

Так почему бы немного не подсуетиться?

С хозяином «Ёлок» договориться им удалось без труда: белобрысый норд, странно щуплый для человека своего ремесла, внимательно выслушал Лларена и даже спорить не стал, что с развлечениями в Хармугстале туго.

– Пообещаю заранее только лишь то, что скину вам две серебрушки, – решил он в итоге. – А дальше посмотрим, может, и больше. Кто там его угадает, как твой приятель будет бренчать? А если ты набрехал, и музыкант из него паршивый, то мы хотя бы всласть ему посвистим — хоть так развлечёмся! – сказал он, добродушно посмеиваясь в густую бороду.

– Смотри, хозяин, не обмани, – с ответной усмешкой предостерёг его Лларен; имени норда он, конечно же, не запомнил. – Мы, данмеры – народ изобретательный и злопамятный.

Тот коротко хохотнул, попросил приготовиться где-нибудь эдак к седьмому часу — Лларен невольно поморщился, но норд этого, кажется, не заметил — и отвалил по своим делам. Кер, что за всю беседу не проронил ни слова и лишь безучастно смотрел куда-то в воздух над их головами, наконец оттаял: заносчивого, самовлюблённого барда он изобразил на совесть.

– Если меня закидают тухлыми яйцами, я на тебе потом отыграюсь, друг мой, – посулил он Лларену — серьёзно, почти угрожающе. Но пусть даже Керов голос звучал сурово и строго, взгляд у него – смеялся, и Лларен не слишком-то испугался.

– Для этого тебе нужно будет меня догнать, – бросил он через плечо. – А в этом даже Камонна пообломалась!

И Лларен споро метнулся к лестнице — взлететь на второй этаж, и бухнуться на койку, и проваляться спокойно до самого ужина, — и беззаботный, какой-то словно бы удивлённый смех звучал у него за спиной…

А дальше? Дальше всё прошло без сюрпризов — в точности так, как Лларен рассчитывал. _Примерно в пятнадцать минут восьмого_ данмеры дружно сползли в общий зал. Народу там было не то чтобы очень много, но с каждой минутой посетители всё стягивались. Кто-то, верно, и без того привык коротать вечера в трактире, но, судя по услышанным обрывкам чужих разговоров, немало людей — и даже два альтмера в форменных драконовых кирасах! — пришли в «Три ёлки» только лишь ради того, чтоб поглазеть на заезжего тёмного эльфа.

Были среди гостей гладко выбритые легионеры и бородатые стражники ярла, свободные от дежурства в заставе.

И местные бабы с усталыми лицами и обветренными руками: бабы, что стряпали для солдат, и обшивали их, и обстирывали, а после делали то же самое и для своих семей.

И их мужья: рыбаки с чешуёй в волосах, живущие щедрым Картом, и скотоводы, и гончары, и прочие работяги.

И девки, что тихо хихикали и перешёптывались по уголкам, и говорливые старики, и другие проезжие постояльцы — пара бретонов и тучный, словно беременная кагути, босмер.

Вся орава что-нибудь да ела-пила-лениво цедила, так что своё серебро Кер отработал с лихвой, ещё не начав играть.

Ну а потом он _начал играть_.

Всё обернулось в точности так, как Лларен рассчитывал. Он понимал прекрасно, почему его друг артачился. Дело было не только в донельзя замороченных представлениях Кера о гордости и чести: мол, выступать на потеху толпе недостойно благородного мужа. Это, конечно, не стоило полностью списывать со счетов, но, даже будучи индорильцем, рыжий недаром в мечтах видел себя не ординатором, а вечным стражем, и из АльмСиВи больше всего почитал лорда Вивека.

Мечом и словом он убивал с равной любовью.

Кер умел пустить пыль в глаза, но в нём не ощущалось фальши. Несмотря на всю свою показуху, он был настоящий — в каждом поступке. Искренний — даже когда утаивал правду. Неравнодушный.

Прежде Лларен был твёрдо уверен в том, что мир устроен жестоко, но просто: сильные не чураются жрать слабых, если те не приносят им пользы, а голод грызёт нутро. И если ты слаб, то выбор у тебя невелик: или пытаться сделаться небесполезным, или таиться по ямам и тёмным углам, шастать в которых хищникам несподручно.

Прежде Лларен даже не осознавал, насколько ему не по росту старая норка. Но рядом с Кером он понял многое. Лларен Тирано поверил ему — поверил в то, что сам кому хочешь пообломает зубы, — и больше не собирался отсиживаться под половицей.

Но оказалось, что это совсем не весело: знать, что твой друг тебя уважает и принимает, но отчего-то совсем не готов с уважением отнестись к самому себе — и принять самого себя.

Нужно было бы сделаться разом слепым и глухим, чтоб не подметить, как Кер любил музыку. И он был хорош, очень хорош, но, кажется, даже не понимал, насколько: вечно собой недовольный, все похвалы он отметал как _дружескую пристрастность_. Да и вообще, Кер никогда не играл ни для кого, кроме деда, самого Лларена... и Халльфрид.

Слишком многое было сплавлено для него с лютней, слишком много неравнодушного, острого, яркого — и её звуки даже расчётливо-чёрствого Лларена резали на живую. Что уж говорить обо всех остальных? О тех, кто впервые услышал его игру?

А _где-то тридцать восемь секунд спустя_ Кер наконец запел, и пел он так же, как дрался — красиво, и яростно, и отдавая себя без остатка:

– Я видел небо в стальных переливах,  
И камни на илистом дне,  
И стрелы уклеек, чья плоть тороплива,  
Сверкали в прибрежной волне… *

И Лларен радостно убедился тогда, что не ошибся в расчётах. Его товарищ – без дураков хорош, но толку от Ллареновых похвал обычно не было никакого. К Керу прислушайся, так Лларен только и думал, как бы покучерявей ему польстить — или же просто привычно нахваливал всё, что бы его компаньон ни делал.

Но после этого вечера Керовы отговорки полностью обесценились. Местным щадить его было незачем — и они не щадили.

Местные были от Кера в восторге. Позже рыжий пытался продать Лларену то, что _во всём виновата логистика_. Мол, те, кто идут из Маркарта в Солитьюд и обратно, предпочитают в Хармугстале не останавливаться. Они проходят мимо, так как охотнее тянутся к Драконьему мосту, и хармугстальцы, скучая, рады любым новым лицам, не исключая лиц серых и красноглазых.

Но Лларен на эту херню не покупался. Он был в самой гуще событий и подмечал всё до последней мелочи.

Как местные Кера слушали и как на нордский манер одобрительно стукали кружками по столу.

Как набивался в «Три ёлки» новый народ и как напивался – старый.

Как, стоило Керу на время отложить лютню, ему наперебой проставляли выпивку и еду.

Как люди подсаживались к нему и норовили то хлопнуть по плечу, то заказать какую-нибудь нордскую песню.

Как облепляли темного эльфа, не слишком-то и стесняясь своих старш _и_ х, молоденькие ясноглазые девки.

А главное, Лларен видел, каким счастливым был его друг, когда он играл, словно бы не замечая вокруг ни людей, ни давяще-низких стен, ни едкого духа копчёной рыбы.

Каким счастливым он был, когда, словно рыба в воде, плескался в чужих похвалах…

_За полтора часа до полуночи_ народ постепенно начал расходиться. А где-то _без восемнадцати минут двенадцать_ потянулись наверх, к мягоньким койкам, и данмеры: весёлый и малость навеселе Кер и очень довольный своей авантюрой Лларен.

Дагберт, хозяин «Трёх ёлок», имя которого Лларен — не прошло и _пяти часов_! — наконец-то запомнил, и за еду, и за ночлег не взял с них в итоге ни медяка. И пусть даже сэра Тирано не то чтобы уработался за день, но он отрубился моментом, не потрудившись даже разуться.

Утром это пришлось как нельзя кстати.

Лларену снилось, как у него с какого-то перепугу нарисовался в доме котёнок. Вот только кроме солёного риса жрать там было попросту нечего. А от такого паршивого угощения пушистая дрянь воротила нос и только мяукала каждые _пять с половиной секунд_ — мяукала громко, протяжно и жалобно.

Когда, промяукав так _девятнадцать раз_ , котёнок вдруг перешёл на внятную, мерскую речь и стал настойчиво требовать, чтобы Лларен проснулся, данмер скорее обрадовался.

И Лларен послушно проснулся — _в пять часов и примерно семь с половиной минут_ , ебись оно всё диким гуаром.

– Ты чё… ты охренел, Индорил? – выплюнул он, ошалело тряся головой.

Кер, странно улыбчивый и преступно бодрый, рывком поставил товарища на ноги и строгим, командным тоном сказал:

– Пойдём. Пора на пробежку.

Лларен, видно, к тому моменту так до конца не проснулся: как ещё объяснить, что он не вернулся в кровать, а покорно попёрся вслед за придурочным другом на улицу?

И они побежали — сквозь серое, предрассветное утро, по не мощёной дороге и тёмной, скользкой росистой земле.

Лларен бежал, не успевая думать о том, куда и зачем бежит. Сначала, как и положено меру, рождённому под знаком Коня, бежал он легко и радостно и при желании мог бы запросто обогнать Кера. Но где-то _минут через тринадцать_ Лларен начал немного уставать, а _через двадцать четыре_ уже задышал тяжело и пропотел — как конь.

И то, что Лларен бежал налегке, а рыжий зачем-то тащил с собой плотно набитую сумку и, кажется, одеяло в скатке, вовсе не улучшало его настроение.

– Ну что, мутсэра, рождённый Конём… где ваш былой задор? – спросил, обернувшись, Кер, когда его друг начал немного подотставать.

Если бы Лларен запыхался чуть поменьше, он непременно бы высказал что-нибудь едкое про _героя-любовника_ , однако сил у него хватило лишь на короткое «иди в жопу». По-хорошему стоило бы забить на всю эту блядскую беготню и вернуться в трактир. Но Кер его явно куда-то тащил, и сдаться на полпути было бы как-то… стыдно?

Когда рыжая паскуда наконец-то остановилась, Лларен чуть не врезался ей в спину. В последний момент он всё-таки замер, но, пошатнувшись, чуть было не плюхнулся оземь: повезло, что Кер вовремя обернулся и ухватил его за плечо.

– Где это мы? – спросил, отдышавшись, Лларен.

Кер вывел его к тихой заводи — в одно из тех мест, где в Карт впадали речушки поменьше. Вокруг не было ни души: то ли из-за раннего часа, то ли... да что, необжитых местечек в Пределе мало?

Впрочем, пристань невдалеке Лларен всё-таки разглядел, а вместе с ней – небольшую, низко сидящую на воде лодку. Рыбачат здесь тоже, что ли? Как-то не очень похоже, пусть даже в рыбалке он разбирался не лучше, чем алит в вышивании.

– Мне рассказали об этом месте вчера, – откликнулся _девять секунд спустя_ его друг. – Красиво здесь, правда?

– Ну да… наверное… – неуверенно протянул Лларен.

Место и правда было довольно приятное: мирный и ласковый плеск воды, высокие горы вдали — а нежно-серое небо румянит рассветом.

И в самом деле – красиво.

А следом Кер расстелил своё одеяло, и Лларен плюхнулся рядом. Из сумки выскочили на свет головка козьего сыра, шмат ветчины, две помидорины, половина буханки мягкого, ноздреватого хлеба…

– Ты что, пикничок тут решил устроить, а, Индорил? Я тебе не девка, если ты не заметил. Зря расстарался, под юбку ко мне ты не залезешь.

Впрочем, несмотря на все насмешливо-недоверчивые слова, Лларенов рот тут же наполнился слюной: он и правда успел порядком проголодаться.

– Даже я не настолько слепой, чтобы спутать тебя с девицей, – отозвался Кер. – Особенно когда ты щеголяешь такой щетиной. Так что за свои тылы можешь не опасаться.

– Ну, обнадёжил, так обнадёжил, нечего сказать, – фыркнул, не глядя на друга, Лларен: он был не в силах оторвать глаз от соблазнительно розовеющей ветчины. Размашисто указав на неё рукой, он спросил: – К чему тогда весь этот кипеж, Кер?

– Я просто… поговорить хотел. И извиниться.

Лларен, не в силах сдержаться, шумно вздохнул и закатил глаза.

– Ну и за что опять? – спросил он у серого, затянутого лохматыми облаками неба.

Сэра Тирано совершенно не представлял, к чему ведёт его друг. А то, что рыжий и сам, кажется, двигался на ощупь, ясности делу тоже не добавляло.

– Тогда, в пещере ты убил оборотня… – заговорил он _девять полных секунд спустя_ , но Лларен, почуяв знакомый душок, не собирался это выслушивать.

– Если ты опять вздумал каяться, что _втравил меня в ту историю_ , – вклинился он, – то лучше даже не начинай. Эту херню мы давно уже обмусолили. Я себя добровольно туда втравил, вот и весь сказ. Проехали.

– Нет… – Кер покачал головой. – Нет, не в этом дело. Я уважаю твоё священное право по собственному, свободному выбору влипать абсолютно куда угодно, – сказал он торжественно, и Лларен снова не мог не закатить глаза, пусть даже с Керовым юмором он давно уже пообвыкся. – Но в моих силах помочь тебе совладать с последствиями, – продолжил тем временем рыжий. – Помочь сейчас, не дожидаясь следующей неприятности. Однако в последние дни я так увлечённо себя жалел, с таким упоением перебирал свои горести, что ни на что другое времени не оставалось. И за это я бы хотел попросить у тебя прощения...

Кер не глядел на Лларена и словно бы через силу подыскивал слова. Привычно-рассеянным жестом он попробовал взъерошить свою волосню, но ожидаемо не добился успеха: взъерошивать было пока что особенно нечего. Рыжий замер ледышкой _на полных четыре секунды_ , но следом оттаял, — совсем оттаял, явственно повеселев и даже чуть улыбнувшись, — и проговорил негромко, встретившись с Ллареном взглядом:

– Я ведь когда-то взялся тебя тренировать не только ради того, чтобы мне было кем покомандовать и над кем поиздеваться. Впрочем, и другие мои соображения столь же эгоистичны. Уверенность в том, что ты сможешь за себя постоять, меня неизменно радует, – Кер усмехнулся и, прикрыв _на семь четвёртых секунды_ глаза, спросил вдруг у Лларена: – Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в Вайтране? О том, что не хочешь меня хоронить? Аналогичное устремление я разделяю всем сердцем.

Конечно же, Лларен помнил о той их ссоре. Как же такое можно забыть, когда _одиннадцатого Руки дождя_ Кер спустил _полторы тысячи септимов_ на акавирскую «библиографическую редкость» и ещё _триста_ – на сраный хренейчи-сиродиильский словарь! При мысли о той растрате у Лларена до сих пор шевелились волосы на затылке.

– Я только сказал, что не хочу тратиться тебе на похороны, – ехидно напомнил он — и осёкся, переварив наконец всё то, что услышал. Лларен вздохнул, рассеянно поскрёб подбородок и _ровно двенадцать секунд спустя_ решился начать сначала: – Короче, положим, я тебя понял. Но умирать я пока что не собираюсь, так что не суетись понапрасну. Побереги силы.

Кер улыбнулся.

– В твоём жизнелюбии я и не сомневался, – откликнулся он и, посерьёзнев, обстоятельно и неспешно продолжил: – Но край этого мира сделан из мечей, и иногда рисковать, — осознанно рисковать! — становится необходимо. Мы не можем выиграть чужие сражения, но можем помочь друг другу. А если я что и умею неплохо делать, так это махать мечом. И, кажется, из меня получился не самый скверный учитель. В конце концов, ты убил оборотня…

– Ты хорошо меня натаскал, отпираться не буду. Но мне повезло тогда, ты и сам знаешь. Окажись блохастый малость порасторопней, и я бы кормил червей вместо него.

– Не продавай себя так задёшево, Лларен Тирано, – не согласился с ним Кер. – Быть может, тебе и правда не хватает выучки, но у тебя все задатки хорошего бойца: скорость и ловкость, находчивость и храбрость, – последнее слово заставило Лларена недоверчиво хмыкнуть, но Кера такая реакция нисколько не охладила. – А над выносливостью всегда можно поработать, – продолжил он с прежней настойчивостью. – Через какие-то ограничения нам никогда не удастся перешагнуть: снова пристойно стрелять из лука я, например, уже не сумею. Но тебе ещё есть, куда расти — если ты сам этого захочешь.

– Ну… спасибо, что ли?

– Тебе не за что меня благодарить, – Кер покачал головой. – В последнее время я так увлёкся самобичеванием, что совсем о тебе забыл. А ты обо мне – нет, и после вчерашнего я устыдился и, кажется, наконец-то с собой совладал. Спасибо, друг мой.

– Ради такого не стоило будить меня в семь минут шестого и тащить на прокорм комарам, придурок, – беззлобно кольнул его Лларен. – Если я скажу «пожалуйста», ты успокоишься?

– Да.

– «Пожалуйста». И вообще, давай подзавязывать с болтовнёй, Индорил. Я жрать хочу, – и Лларен, не мешкая, достал из-за голенища кинжал и отчекрыжил себе щедрый ломоть ветчинки. Чего же хорошему мясу впустую простаивать? Не зря же рыжий еду сюда притащил? Надо посильно помочь ему и немного подъесть всё это добро…

Куриных яиц, хвала Трибуналу и всем святым, Кер не взял — зато прихватил одну весьма подозрительную бутылку и парочку кубков в придачу.

– Чего, поддаём с утречка, а Индорил? – фыркнул, оттряхивая с губ хлебные крошки, Лларен. – Чем это ты разжился?

– Топальским, если любезный Дагберт не обманул, – рассеянно бросил Кер. Встретившись с Ллареновым непонимающим взглядом, он уточнил: – Вино — топальское, красное, полусладкое. Ты же такие любишь, разве не так? Сладкие вина?

По правде сказать, в вине Лларен разбирался даже паршивее, чем в рыбалке. Им с Кером доводилось вместе пробовать всякое, но в том, что касалось вина, бывший крагенмурский бандит орудовал только двумя характеристиками: «кислятина, но пить можно» и «вполне себе так ничего».

Как оказалось, загадочное топальское относилось как раз ко второй категории…

– Спасибо, что уговорил меня, – сказал вдруг Кер, когда Лларен во второй раз доливал себе этого замечательного винца. – Ты понимал, как мне это было нужно — даже тогда, когда я себя обманывал. Ты…

– Да ладно тебе, – перебил его Лларен, управившись с очередным кусочком божественной ветчины, – хорош распинаться. В конце концов, мы на твоём выступлении очень неплохо так сэкономили, нет? Сплошная польза и чистой воды… эгоистические соображения, – почувствовав, что, пытаясь козырнуть умным словом, он завернул куда-то совсем не туда, Лларен хлебнул вина и скомкано подытожил: – Короче, херня вопрос. Замяли.

– Не херня, – не согласился с ним Кер. – Ты замечательный мер, Лларен Тирано. И я не устаю благодарить АльмСиВи за то, что они переплели наши с тобой дороги.

В третий раз за неполные _десять минут_ Лларен закатил глаза — но смолчал. Сказать ему было особо нечего.

Солнце неспешно карабкалось вверх по небу, а Лларен неспешно цедил топальское красное, словно какой-то зажравшийся аристократ, и даже почти передумал мстить за свою чудовищную побудку.

А деньги? Денег было, пожалуй, вполне достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лларен имеет в виду «катахрезу» – стилистический термин, в широком смысле связываемый с необычным или ошибочным сочетанием слов (понятий) вопреки несовместимости их буквальных значений («зеленый шум», «есть глазами», «синее бельё»); в отличие от оксюморона («весёлая грусть»), в катахрезе отсутствует прямое противопоставление соединяемых противоречивых понятий. Думаю, нет нужды уточнять, от кого он нахватался таких страшных слов.
> 
> * Представим, что это кавер на [«Рассказ Короля-Ондатры о рыбной ловле в пятницу»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioxg7x1M6qY) от «Оргии праведников».
> 
> Финальная сцена перекликается с [«Красой рассвета»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4998906/12899517).


	3. Туда... (II)

Лларен Тирано считал себя скверным рассказчиком. Конечно, хорошая память на числа не раз его выручала; она же позволяла ему с лёгкостью разносить во времени всевозможные (приятные и не слишком) события, которые с Ллареном приключались. Память у сэры Тирано вообще была презабавная: он мог с ювелирной точностью подсчитать, сколько нордского эля они с Кером вылакали _четвёртого Первого зерна четыреста пятого года_ , но так и не вспомнить имён гильдейских наёмников, с которыми _восемь дней и примерно одиннадцать с половиной_ часов вёл караван.

Лица Лларен запоминал довольно неплохо, а вот соотносить их с именами — в особенности с причудливыми, не-данмерскими именами — у него получалось скверно.

Впрочем, в своих талантах рассказчика Лларен Тирано сомневался по совершенно иной причине. Он всегда считал себя простым мером, ценившим простые радости, вроде вкусной еды или мягкой постели. Вот только жизнь ему досталась какая-то не по размеру сложная, и стерва-судьба постоянно сталкивала простого данмера из Крагенмура с какой-нибудь дрянью: торговля скуумой, разборки Камонны Тонг, делишки Имперской разведки… не говоря уж о всей этой мистической хреноте с оборотнями, ведьмами и вампирами! Но по большому счёту Лларену всё же везло. По крайней мере, он был всё ещё жив — чего не скажешь о его матери, или той сволочи, что поставляла ей зелье, или, к примеру, всех остальных крагенмурских никс-гончих. Но вот рассказывать о пережитом Лларен редко когда брался. Не потому даже, что слишком часто такие рассказы отдавались в нём болью, смущением или страхом — причина была в другом.

Лларен любил числа, и числа отвечали ему взаимностью: в отличие от меров или людей, они были рассудительными, понятными и предсказуемыми. Лларен _видел_ числа — и видел за числами закономерности, что оставались незримы для всех остальных. Он понимал, как устроен их мир, и что за силы им управляют. Окружённый числами, Лларен чувствовал себя практически всемогущим!

Окружённый мерами, и людьми, и прочими условно-разумными обитателями Тамриэля, Лларен чувствовал себя слепым котёнком. Порой ему казалось, что все окружающие вовлечены в какую-то невообразимо сложную игру, и её правила сэре Тирано сообщить почему-то забыли. Что-то он понял по ходу, о чём-то скорее догадывался, но слишком часто ему приходилось блуждать во тьме, и ощущения были не из приятных.

Лларен свыкся с этим сумрачным неведением. Он, например, до сих пор не знал — и, скорее всего, никогда не узнает, — что же на самом деле приключилось _четвёртого и пятого Огня очага четыреста второго года_ между Гончими и Камонной Тонг. Лларен Тирано считал себя скверным рассказчиком, потому что не чувствовал никогда, что видит историю целиком, и поэтому не признавал за собой права её рассказывать… но об их с Кером приезде в Солитьюд он не взялся бы говорить по совершенно иной причине.

Лларену было бы стыдно признать, что он _сотворил чудовище_.

Нет, поначалу всё было чинно и благородно: компаньоны неспешно двигались в сторону Солитьюда и вечерами останавливались на постоялых дворах, где Кер – выступал, а Лларен – стриг деньги с трактирщиков. Оба они этим раскладом были вполне довольны. Лларен мог наконец позволить себе не жмотить каждый медяк, а Кер между тем вкушал все прелести чужого доброжелательного внимания. Рыжий почти перестал кукситься — или, вернее, куксился он не больше, чем позволял себе, когда был более-менее доволен жизнью, — и даже снова вспомнил о том, как важно сдабривать речь щедрой щепотью религиозных цитат.

В общем, всё шло на удивление хорошо… вот только Кер, на Лларенов взгляд, слишком активно взялся вкушать прелести нового предприятия.

Конечно, Лларен и раньше знал, что девки бывают падки на музыкантов, и думал даже: ну хорошо, коли так! Пара весёлых, охочих до необычного баб, и Кер хоть немного да отвлечётся от мыслей о паучихе-Халльфрид!

Однако сэра Тирано неправильно оценил и хаафингарских девок, и своего друга, и самого себя. Торгуясь с прижимистыми трактирщиками и наблюдая за тем, как Кер отдыхает в перерывах между выступлениями, Лларен порой чувствовал себя долбаным сутенёром. Не помогало и то, что его малолетка-друг, медленно обрастающий рыжими кудряшками, выглядел теперь лет на пятнадцать. Короткими волосы у Кера стали вдруг виться намного сильнее, чем когда спускались ниже лопаток, и эти легкомысленные медные завитки придавали его полудетской большеглазой мордашке ещё более юный, наивный вид.

Люди, в общем и целом ориентируясь в данмерском возрасте даже хуже, чем Лларен распознавал людской, кажется, ни скампа не замечали, а Кер не особенно торопился их просвещать...

Глядя, как рыжий распускает хвост — и руки — ради очередной улыбчивой девки, Лларен, по правде сказать, немного боялся, что на одной из ночёвок боги незаметно заменили его бестолкового друга на какого-то левого мера. Видеть Кера, с развязной улыбкой лапающего девиц, было до ужаса непривычно. С женщинами рыжий всегда держался немного скованно — он был безукоризненно-вежливый, но холодный, как горный ледник. Исключением стала только Халльфрид, да и то потому, что с Кером она не миндальничала, а с самого начала взяла дело в свои руки.

Лларен, узнавая новые подробности из прошлого друга, всё лучше понимал, откуда у этих повадок ноги растут: набив себе шишек в прошлом, Кер просто боялся кого-то к себе подпускать. Он и прежде не особенно позволял себе верить в искренность чужих симпатий, а то, что случилось с Халльфрид, уж точно не улучшило дело...

Прошлое так и норовило утянуть Кера на дно. Однако, беря в руки лютню, он словно бы сбрасывал с плеч проржавелые цепи воспоминаний, и Лларен был рад, по-настоящему этому рад! Чему он рад не был, так это всем неожиданным и странно-тревожным проблемам, которые множились подле «освобождённого» Кера.

Первая неприятность случилась ещё в Хармугстале. Во время своего сумасшедшего пикничка компаньоны решили задержаться в посёлке на лишний денёк: хорошенько отдохнуть перед последним рывком в Солитьюд, а заодно прикинуть новый маршрут — такой, что захватил бы достаточно постоялых дворов, чтобы в дороге можно было не бедствовать. И всё шло по плану, пока _в шестнадцать часов и двадцать одну с третью минуту_ Кер не спросил вдруг у Лларена:

– А как ты вообще решаешь проблему контрацепции? Я заглянул в местную аптекарскую лавку, но подходящих зелий у них не оказалось. И даже в Маркарте найти их было не так уж и просто. Существует… ещё какой-то действенный способ, которым местные пользуются охотнее, чем у нас на родине? Или я чего-то не знаю?

Кер, начавший свою речь довольно уверенно, под конец совсем стушевался: залился румянцем и старательно не встречался с Ллареном взглядом. Однако сам Лларен потерялся ещё на самом первом вопросе, поэтому, недоумённо моргнув, переспросил _четыре с четвертью секунды спустя_ :

– Котра… чего?

Рыжий покраснел ещё больше, словно бы безуспешно пытаясь слиться по цвету со своими волосами, но, через каких-то _пять с половиной секунд_ наконец-то собравшись, взялся за объяснения, по ходу привычно переключаясь на менторский тон:

– Контрацепция… от старосиродиильского «contraceptio», буквально – «противо-зачатие». Иными словами, предотвращение беременности – что включает в себя все возможные меры, благодаря которым женщина не понесёт.

– А! – обрадовался Лларен. – Так это, значит, называется… – он призадумался, пожевал губами и через чистые _семь секунд_ отозвался, пожав плечами: – Не думаю, что открою тебе что-то новое. Конечно, если подружка попросит, я постараюсь в неё не спускать, но и только. Большим я и не заморачиваюсь обычно. Это ведь бабье дело, разве не так? Заботиться, чтоб не плодить детей не с той стороны гуара? А уж как там бабе лучше всё это устроить – не моя печаль. Я как-то особо об этом и не думаю никогда.

Лларен слишком поздно допёр, _что_ и _кому_ умудрился наговорить; опомнился только тогда, когда Кер уже одревенел лицом и с ледяной, искрящейся на свету учтивостью проговорил, уставившись Лларену в переносицу:

– А если баба не позаботится? По глупости, или неопытности или другой такой же прискорбной причине... но не сумеет, забудет, не подсуетится ко времени? Что, если не скинет, и выносит твоих дочь или сына, и будет растить их — одна, без поддержки такого же не позаботившегося отца? Всё же родит, чтобы потом пожалеть об этом пять тысяч раз, но долг не позволит ей отказаться от собственного ребёнка… а здесь, в Скайриме, ещё и ребёнка-вымеска с данмерской кровью в жилах, по праву рождения обречённого быть в глазах Земли и Закона изгоем… Что тогда? – с каждым вопросом речь его становилась всё горячее и злее, и под конец Кер уже почти что шипел. – Об этом ты тоже не думаешь, Лларен Тирано? – выплюнул он, кривя губы… и словно опомнился — без особого успеха попытался запустить руку в волосы, смущённо отвёл глаза и проговорил негромко: – Прости меня, Лларен. Я явно перестарался, вываливая на тебя отходы своего миросозерцания. Забудь обо всём, хорошо?

И Лларен кивнул, выдавив из себя что-то бессодержательно-согласительное… но не забыл. Эти слова преследовали его, впивались крючьями в мысли. Лларену было по-настоящему стыдно, и не только за то, что он умудрился походя сдобрить солью все старые Керовы раны. Он ведь и правда никогда _об этом_ не думал, но стоило ему начать, как от стыда уже было не спрятаться. Конечно, Лларен бы слукавил, если б сказал, что понимает, как же паршиво знать о своих родителях то, что знает о них Кер или товарищи рыжего по несчастью.

Но Лларен на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, каково расти без отца… или без материнской нежности, ибо под конец своей жизни Нариса Тирано любила одну только скууму, и ни для чего другого места в её душе не оставалось. Обречь на такое собственного ребёнка? Лларен умел справляться с сомнениями, и за свою жизнь он превосходно наловчился сбегать от нежеланных мыслей. Но от нынешнего открытия сбежать он не мог — да и, по правде сказать, не очень-то и хотел. Конечно, мало радости в том, чтобы узнать за собой такое дерьмо, но Лларен был по-настоящему благодарен судьбе, что наконец его увидал: это вселяло надежду.

Чего он хотел, так это изменить своим безголовым привычкам и самому измениться, и, чего уж греха таить, чтобы о Ллареновых переменах узнал и Кер. Однако сэра Тирано даже не представлял, как подступиться к подобному разговору, хоть и обычно за словом в карман он не лез.

Судьба предоставила ему такую возможность только в Драконьем Мосту, на полпути от Хармугстала до Солитьюда. Ничто поначалу не предвещало подобного исхода: как уже вошло у него в привычку, Лларен сосватал розовощёкой трактирщице Кера на пару с лютней и к вечеру рассчитывал малость подзаработать за счёт своего компаньона, а заодно до отвалу наесться и сдобрить трапезу дармовым мёдом.

Заведение было на Лларенов взгляд вполне себе перспективным: просторным и людным, как и пристало таверне подле столичного тракта. Называлось оно «Четыре щита» и, как говорили местные, стояло тут чуть ли не со времён Исгамора, но Лларен считал: брехня! Впрочем, мнения его никто и не спрашивал, а он и не делился: ещё не хватало просрать симпатичный заработок исключительно ради того, чтобы подёргать нордов за бороды.

Впрочем, с заработком всё равно не сложилось. Начиналось всё достаточно многообещающе: _к семи часам_ в «Четыре щита» стал стягиваться народ, _в двенадцать минут восьмого_ Кер начал играть, _без двадцати пяти восемь_ Лларен уже _на три четверти_ выдул вторую халявную кружку мёда…

Стоило Керу прерваться, чтобы и самому немного промочить горло, как на нём тут же повисла какая-то улыбчивая девица с пышной копной пшеничных волос… и пышными у незнакомки были не только волосы. Рыжий же, нос к носу столкнувшись с таким изобилием, не оробел и, пользуясь тем, что его высокий рост и девкин широкий вырез прекрасно между собой сочетались, вовсю наслаждался новым знакомством.

Лларен, привыкший к такому развитию дел, но не к самому зрелищу, поспешил отвести глаза и принялся пересчитывать связочки чеснока, украшавшие дальнюю стену: _восемь, восемь и даже на третий пересчёт – по-прежнему восемь_!

За этим увлекательнейшим занятием Лларен и проглядел тот момент, когда к Керу подвалило два очень сердитых нордских бугая: вернулся в срединный мир он только тогда, когда взвизгнула и убежала, топая немаленькими для бабы ногами, — _дигитов пятнадцать_ , по мимолётной прикидке, — грудастая Керова подружка, а нордский бугай номер один разразился длинной, громкой и злой, но не слишком разборчивой тирадой.

Лларенова задница, как и всегда чуткая ко всякого рода неприятностям, подсказывала ему, что из трактира пора было срочно валить: за свою не особенно долгую по меретическим меркам жизнь сэра Тирано успел побывать — свидетелем или участником — во множестве схваток, сшибок и потасовок, и с лёту мог различить назревающую драку. И в данной ситуации у Лларена было только одно достойное, взвешенное решение: бочком подобраться к Керу и увести его прочь, пока рыжий дурак не наломал дров и не профукал сегодняшний заработок...

Но Лларен не успел: рыжий дурак, выпрямившись во весь рост, нос к носу стал с нордом номер один и, не остудив свой пыл даже проигранными _двумя с половиной дигитами_ в холке, медленно, с расстановкой проговорил:

– Любезный, если вы не в силах удовлетворить потребности леди Хильды в приятной беседе, то моей вины в этом нет. Тем более что сама леди отнюдь не считает, что связана с вами какими бы то ни было обязательствами. Поэтому…

Однако Керу не суждено было завершить очередную цветисто-оскобрительную фразу: норд номер один, справившись наконец с растерянностью, всё-таки переварил первое предложение и, зацепившись за «силы» и «удовлетворение», сделал вполне однозначные выводы.

– Ах ты, эльфячий выблядок! – рявкнул он и, не теряя времени даром, коротко, без замаху засветил Керу прямо в физиономию — вернее, попытался, потому что в самый последний момент из-под удара рыжий всё же ушёл, и норд лишь костяшками чуть мазнул его по щеке...

Лларенова задница не ошиблась в своих предсказаниях: драка из «неизбежного» перемахнула в «свершившееся», и в следующие _восемнадцать с половиной секунд_ сэра Тирано понял три неравнозначно важные, но по-своему интересные вещи.

Пункт первый: Керова лютня, наверное, переживёт даже разрушение нынешней кальпы! Паскудный инструмент, спешно отброшенный прочь в самом начале сшибки, так удачно залетел под дальнюю лавку, что ему практически ничего не грозило — по крайней мере, от Кера или его противника. Да и падение его, кажется, совершенно не повредило — вот ведь живучая пакость! Лютня Халльфрид оказалась куда долговечнее, чем её верность...

Пункт второй: Лларен, кажется, наконец-то запомнил, что такое кальпа, и ему можно смело собой гордиться. Такими темпами он скоро сможет поддерживать с Кером богословские беседы!.. Если только рыжий дурак переживёт развязанную им драку, а это, к Лларенову великому сожалению, было пока под вопросом, ибо следующее его наблюдение перекрывало по важности все остальные — и не внушало особой надежды...

Пункт третий: Кер совершенно не умеет махать кулаками.

По здравому размышлению Лларен не должен был этому так сильно удивляться. В конце концов, он никогда не видел, чтоб его друг дрался без оружия, и как бы хорошо тот ни умел обращаться с мечами, посохами и прочими опасными для жизни и здоровья штуковинами, а это совсем не то же самое, что идти в рукопашную.

В том, что Кер не умел махать кулаками, не было ничего особенно необычного, однако Лларен даже не сразу поверил своим глазам: слишком уж он привык, что его компаньон безукоризненно делает всё, за что ни берётся.

Конечно, Кер по-прежнему оставался Кером, ловким, быстрым и сильным сукиным сыном, но эти достоинства не искупали недостаток опыта и умения, и Лларен прекрасно видел, как ему приходилось тяжко.

Кер всегда фехтовал напористо, агрессивно, самозабвенно. «Я не жду, пока ошибка противника подарит мне подходящий момент для атаки: я сам создаю эти моменты, когда своими атаками заставляю противника ошибаться», – не раз и не два впаривал он Лларену, гоняя того на тренировках. Однако здесь и сейчас привычная тактика явственно не работала: Кер так и не смог нанести норду номер один ни одного толкового удара, тогда как тот уже успел рассадить ему до крови щёку и так засадить в плечо, что рыжий аж пошатнулся. Норд своей тушей медленно, но верно оттеснял его к стене, и все Керовы атаки разбивались о противника, как волны о скалы. Загнанный в угол Лларен целил бы в пах, или в горло, или в глаза — грязно, зато действенно, особенно когда уступаешь врагу по силе. Загнанный в угол Кер прямолинейно метил в лицо или грудь, и толку от этого было немного.

Норд номер два в драку не вмешивался: стоял чуть поодаль и чутко следил за тем, чтобы не вмешивались и остальные, каждые _две-две с половиной секунды_ зыркая по сторонам своими маленькими бесцветными глазками. Но никто и не думал рыпаться, и даже трактирного вышибалы — сурового черноволосого мужика с такими волосатыми руками, словно в его родне каким-то неведомым чудом затесался хаджит — не было видно поблизости. Денег они ему дали, что ли? Или номер один внушал всем такой сильный страх, что никто и не подумал попытаться разнять драчунов, походя опрокидывающих мебель и бьющих посуду?

Норд номер два в драку не вмешивался, но даже при нынешнем раскладе у Кера было не слишком-то много шансов на победу. Лларен, осторожно подбираясь к драчунам, примерно прикинул: ещё пара десятков секунд, и рыжему разобьют лицо — в лучшем случае!

В худшем случае любой неудачный удар может отправить Индорил Кериана Индри прямиком к Предкам: такими кулачищами, какими природа и боги наградили его противника, запросто можно было проломить черепушку.

И тогда Лларен, взвесив все «за» и «против», принял единственное правильное решение. Вооружённый своей _на три четверти пустой_ кружкой мёда, он замахнулся и с расстояния _в семь с половиной локтей_ захреначил ей Номеру два прямо в затылок.

Мало толку ждать, когда ошибка противника подарит подходящую возможность: возможности нужно создавать самому.

Лларен не промахнулся.

Последующие события уместились в жалкие _три секунды_. Номер второй неожиданно даже для самого Лларена рухнул на пол, словно под корень срубленный дуб, — и громыхнул соответственно. Номер один, успевший уже оттеснить Кера прямо к связочкам чеснока, невольно обернулся, замешкался _на секунду с четвертью_ , увидев бесчувственную тушу своего подельника… и Керу этого времени хватило с лихвой.

Он выскользнул из ловушки, резко метнулся влево, схватил первый же подвернувшийся под руку табурет и со всей дури шибанул им номера первого по черепушке. И то ли мебель в трактире была не особенно прочная, то ли Керов противник был настолько твердолобый — и твердозатылочный, — что по крепости влёгкую выигрывал у дерева, однако табурет столкновения с ним не выдержал: развалился прямо у Кера в руках и осыпался на пол вместе с бесчувственным Номером первым.

В густом, точно марево над болотом, молчании, заполнившем всю таверну до самых краёв, Кер неожиданно рассмеялся — и не один лишь Лларен вздрогнул от этого пусть и короткого, но сочного, резкого звука. Может быть, Кериан Индри и был паршивым кулачным бойцом, однако это не делало его менее устрашающим...

Когда _без четверти восемь секунд спустя_ в таверну вползли два вяловатых стражника, подгоняемые «леди Хильдой», им открылась воистину незабываемая картина: всклокоченный рыжий данмер, сжимая в руке чудом уцелевшую ножку стула, искренне, светло улыбается, не обращая совсем никакого внимания на кровь, что струится по щеке и алым марает ровные белые зубы — а у его ног валяются штабелем две бесчувственных человечьих туши.

Лларен прекрасно понимал, почему это зрелище приморозило всех к земле: даже ему, уже привычному к Керовым преображениям, было не по себе. Чего уж говорить обо всех остальных, впервые с сэрой Керианом Индри повстречавшихся?

Впрочем, из «Четырёх щитов» их с Ллареном всё равно выкинули, не заплатив, естественно, ни медяка… но и, хвала Капитану, не стребовав с компаньонов денег за порченное имущество. Хильде и остальным хватило совести подтвердить, что зачинщиком драки был Номер один — Густав? Гудмунд? Гуннар? — поэтому нордов — к счастью, живых, — уволокли куда-то то ли к целителю, то ли под стражу, а данмеров отпустили на все четыре стороны. Учитывая, что по результатам той заварушки у Лларена были все шансы по уши влезть в долги, чтобы наскрести Керу на достойные индорильского аристократишки похороны, он справедливо считал, что легко отделался.

Похеренный заработок – не такая уж и беда в сравнении со смертью. А после Хармугстала денег у них было вполне достаточно…

Истратив на Керовы ссаженные костяшки и разбитую рожу своё предпоследнее целительное зелье, данмеры спешно собрали пожитки и уползли из «Четырёх щитов» на все четыре стороны. Лларен надеялся напроситься на ночлег к кому-нибудь из местных: всяко лучше, чем морозить задницу под открытым небом, даже если выторговать удастся только втридорога оплаченное местечко в каком-нибудь дровяном сарае. Но когда они с Кером выводили Потему и Катарию из конюшни, судьба неожиданно им улыбнулась.

Возле ворот их поджидали Керова сиськастая Хильда и её чуть более взрослая, но не менее сиськастая копия. Лларен совершенно не представлял, чего эти бабы могут хотеть, но, как оказалось, хотели они покаяться и извиниться.

В несвязных, взволнованных речах Хильды Лларену не без труда удалось вычленить смысл. Оказывается, Номер один вбил себе в голову, что белокурая красотка должна во что бы то ни стало сделаться его женой, а то, что та откровенно была недовольна его «ухаживаниями», списывал на извечное женское кокетство. В Драконьем Мосте выродка все побаивались, а у Хильды не было отца или братьев, готовых вступиться за неё, презрев опасности…

– Но я никогда-никогда не натравила бы на тебя Гисли, Кериан! – чуть ли не плача приговаривала она, вцепившись рыжему в руку. – Он не должен был вернуться из Морфала ещё неделю! Я и не знала, что он заявится прямо в трактир, а иначе не подставила бы тебя так — никого бы так не подставила! Я ведь понимаю, как рядом со мной опасно...

Вне выступлений Кер магическим образом возвращался к обычному Керовому состоянию, поэтому, покраснев и отведя взгляд, он неловко приобнял подружку за плечи и зашептал ей что-то утешительное. Но Хильде хватило: она успокоилась, вытерла проступившие слёзы и предложила данмерам ночлег и прокорм — как для них самих, так и для их лошадей.

Лларен скосил глаза на бесстрастно стоящую чуть поодаль Хильду номер два, попытался прикинуть её лета, в отчаянии сдался, решил всё же не рисковать и _через две с третью секунды_ после того, как отзвучало щедрое Хильдино предложение, спросил осторожно:

– А сестра твоя против не будет?

Как оказалось, Лларен ошибся, однако его расчёт оправдался по всем статьям, и Хильдина матушка вмиг подобрела и повеселела…

Проблема с ночлегом была решена ко взаимному удовольствию обеих сторон.

Пристроив своих лошадок неподалёку от хозяйских коз — если их королевские величества и были оскорблены этим низким соседством, то виду не показали, — Лларен и Кер принялись обживаться и сами. Норды нередко строят себе дома в два этажа: зимой они гнездятся наверху, чтобы легче прогревать обжитую часть дома, а летом перебираются вниз, в прохладу. Вот многие и приноровились за денежку сдавать свободные — в зависимости от времени года — комнаты: какой-никакой, а всё-таки заработок...

Данмерам нынче удалось попасть на постой, не потратившись ни на медяк, и, несмотря на дурацкое происшествие в таверне, Лларен считал, что они не остались в проигрыше.

Но вправить Керу мозги всё равно следовало.

– Влажная киска Дибеллы, ты нахрена вообще в драку полез, а, Индорил? – первым же делом поинтересовался Лларен, когда компаньоны управились со всеми делами, и при желании можно было уже попытаться поспать. – Тебе чего, жить надоело, что ли?

Кер, нисколько не растревоженный этой отповедью, только пожал плечами и отозвался лениво:

– Первый удар не я наносил, если ты не заметил.

– Угу, ты всего лишь легонько так намекнул, что у него не встаёт елда. Делов-то! И почему же он взъелся так на тебя, а? Вот ведь какая, мать его, злоебически загадочная загадка!

– Ну, что я могу сказать? – Кер улыбнулся. – Мерам, обложенным хворостом…

Лларен, издав невольно что-то, смахивающее на вой растревоженного кагути, вскинул в бессильном отчаяньи руки.

– Ну вот с больной головы на здоровую не перекидывай, Индорил! У меня хотя бы хватает ума вовремя попытаться свалить, если я лишнего наболтаю. А ты, блять, и правда ведёшь себя так, словно хочешь развести меня на похороны! Как ты вообще…

– Спасибо, – негромко сказал вдруг Кер, и Лларен запнулся, вздрогнул всем телом.

Рыжий выглядел одновременно немного пристыженным и словно бы… мягким? Лларен не знал, как лучше было бы описать эту физиономию, но вот желание поскандалить пропало моментом.

– Ну и за что теперь ты благодарить меня вздумал? – спросил он _четыре с третью секунды спустя_.

– За то, что спас мою шкуру, – рыжий пожал плечами. – Спасибо, Лларен. Твоё вмешательство было как нельзя кстати.

– Я всего лишь защищал свои вложения, – отозвался он, вздохнув и нахмурившись. – От твоей бездыханной тушки мне будет немного проку, так что можешь не разоряться на благодарности.

Кер улыбнулся в ответ, улыбнулся широко и открыто — так, как умел улыбаться, когда на душе у него было легко… или когда видел Ллареновы уловки насквозь, — но промолчал.

– А ты зачем вообще кулаками решил махать, а, Индорил? – не в силах выдерживать вкрадчиво-мягкую тишину, _через без четверти семь секунд_ поинтересовался Лларен. – Ладно бы ты хоть умел и хотел бы рожу тому мудаку поразукрашивать… А так-то что толку об его лапищи убиваться? Достал бы из воздуха меч, и дело с концом!

Кер снова смутился, вперился взглядом в пол.

– Я не думал, что будет так сложно, – признался он _две с половиной секунды спустя_ , комкая в руке краешек одеяла. – Распространённая ошибка: недостаток знаний слишком часто мешает нам распознать свою ограниченность. Я никогда не учился рукопашному бою и _не опускался до вульгарного размахивания кулаками_ с тех пор, как мне было лет десять. Потом… я и не думал никогда, что подобные навыки могут мне пригодиться, – неловко улыбнулся Кер. – В конце концов, благодаря своей магии я никогда не остаюсь по-настоящему безоружным.

– Ну так призвал бы какую-нибудь ковырялку, чего кочевряжился?

– Я мог бы случайно убить его, – пожал плечами Кер, – этого Гисли... Тогда бы я так легко не отделался.

– Случайно убиться было бы много хуже, – не согласился Лларен. – Да и вообще, призвал бы тогда посох, когда понял, что дело говёно запахло! Чем не вариант? Посох у тебя не на якоре, но ты и не колдовал сегодня, магии бы хватило.

Кер чуть заметно поморщился, словно бы Лларен на ногу ему наступил или там про АльмСиВи что-то неправильное сказал, но ч _ерез шесть с половиной секунд_ всё же ответил:

– Я не особенно хорошо управляюсь с посохом. Учился немного, да… но и только.

– А сэра Тибо бы с тобой не согласился, – заметил Лларен. – Помнится, вашим поединком старый пройдоха по-настоящему впечатлился.

– Я хороший боец, я не буду этого отрицать, – Кер пожал плечами. – Ложная скромность мне не особенно свойственна. Я хороший боец, даже если в моих руках – не слишком привычное мне оружие. Но посох мне не давался с самого детства. Я просто… не чувствую себя в безопасности с ним, наверное? Поэтому я и не подумал тогда его призвать.

– Но лучше уж посох, чем табуретка! – хмыкнул Лларен.

– Пожалуй, что так, – Кер улыбнулся и _три с половиной секунды спустя_ снова взялся за благодарности. – Спасибо, – сказал он негромко. – Если бы ты не вмешался… Что бы ты там не думал, а я не готов умирать — зато я готов был призвать себе меч... и тогда я бы, наверно, и правда убил его, этого Гисли. Я действительно рад, что ты меня остановил. Спасибо, Лларен.

– Пожалуйста… и закрыли на этом тему, идёт? Не хочу больше думать о том, как твои мозги чуть не размазали по всему трактиру — от этого сразу тянет хорошенько так проблеваться… – Лларен вздохнул, поскрёб задумчиво подбородок, но _через без четверти пять секунд_ всё же собрался с мыслями и проговорил осторожно: – И раз уж мы с тобой сегодня такие уж все благодарные, то и я спасибо сказать хочу — за тот разговор о… детях. Ты прав был; конечно, ты прав… а с моей стороны было подло бежать от этой ответственности. Я… не разрешал себе думать о ней, наверное? Потому что если начать о ней думать, то жить прежней жизнью становится попросту невозможно. Спасибо, что вправил мне мозги, Кер, – Лларен неуверенно улыбнулся и, не выдержав тяжести Керова взгляда, отвёл глаза. – Я постараюсь… быть лучше, чем раньше, – закончил он скомканно.

Вместо ответа Кер соскользнул со своей лежанки, в три уверенных шага преодолел разделявшее их с Ллареном расстояние и приземлился рядом, чуть задевая друга левым плечом.

– Ты – в числе лучших меров, что я когда-либо знал, Лларен, – признался он _через одиннадцать с третью секунд_ , глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой — сквозь обступавщий единственную свечу мягкий сумрак и старое, тёмное дерево стен. – Я восхищаюсь тобой и ценю тебя, и никакому нашему с тобой несогласию не будет под силу это переломить. Но я… наверное, я и правда был немного расстроен, что ты не видишь того же, что вижу я. Поэтому я… рад был услышать, что ты переменил своё мнение. Спасибо, что прислушался.

Кер замолчал, и в этом странно уютном молчании они просидели бок о бок полных сто восемь секунд, прежде чем Лларен всё-таки взял себя в руки и проворчал, пялясь на почти догоревшую свечку:

– Ладно, хорош уже сопли жевать, Индорил. А то ещё немного, и плакаться друг у дружки начнём на плече, и лунная кровь у обоих польётся… Давай-ка спать пойдём, а? А то меня уже на ходу рубит.

Кер молча кивнул, вспорхнул, затушил свечку и закопошился негромко в своём углу. Лларен же, скинув с ног сапоги, не раздеваясь скользнул под одеяло, закутался, на мгновенье прикрыл глаза...

И спал спокойно и крепко, как пьяный младенец.

Кер разбудил его _почти ровно в восемь минут седьмого_ , и Лларен, несмотря на небожеский час, чувствовал себя на удивление отдохнувшим. Ночью ему снилась муть, но муть довольно приятная: крылатые сладкие рулеты сами залетали в рот, прибрежная галька по взмаху руки обращалась в идеально круглые, сверкающие на солнце дрейки, а папаша Тирано, чья физиономия, как и всегда, была скрыта в густой тени, катал маленького Лларена на широких плечах.

Воображаемые летающие рулеты лишь раззадорили Лларенов аппетит, и Хильда с мамкой, гостеприимно решившие закормить данмеров копчёной рыбой, козьим сыром и тёплым ноздреватым хлебом, сумели его по-настоящему порадовать. Впрочем, несмотря на все Хильдины обещания, трапеза была не совсем _дармовая_. Стоило данмерам управиться с завтраком, как девица, кинувшись убирать со стола, якобы между делом коснулась Керовой ладони и попросила мягко:

– Сыграешь нам что-нибудь, Кериан? С песней и день начинать будет сподручнее!

И Кериан – не отказался: сходил за лютней, устроился поудобнее на развёрнутом к публике стуле и начал наигрывать пусть и незамысловатую, но очень красивую мелодию.

Керова физиономия постепенно приобретала мечтательно-отрешённый вид, круглые щёчки Хильды окрашивались розоватым румянцем, а Хильдина мамка по выразительности могла бы поспорить с деревянной доской... Впрочем, где-то _через двадцать четыре секунды_ Кер наконец запел, и вместо того, чтобы всматриваться в чужие лица, Лларен стал с интересом вслушиваться в новые, не знакомые прежде слова.

Он неплохо успел изучить Керов репертуар, но с этой песней ещё не сталкивался.

Сэра Кериан Индри был отменным артистом: каким-то магическим образом он умел убеждать, что старается _для тебя_ и поёт – _тебе_. Что, интересно, в этой песне услышали нордки-хозяйки? Потому что для Лларена она стала продолжением их с Кером старого, ещё в Маркарте проклюнувшегося разговора:

_Мы не рабы, окованные цепями,_  
И не солдаты, что охраняют пост:  
Наши дороги мы выбираем сами;  
Правильный выбор редко бывает прост.

Хильда была права: с хорошей песней начинать новый день и в самом деле оказалось сподручнее...

Когда под дробный стук лошадиных копыт полуденное солнце, вдруг выглянув из-за густых облаков, ослепит Лларена Тирано _на полторы секунды_ , он неожиданно вспомнит об этой мысли, — _а что услышали в Кервой песне нордки?_ — но вслух спросит у друга иное, куда как более, на Лларенов взгляд, интересное.

– Но о чём там тебе так долго распиналась твоя подружка, а, Индорил? – поинтересуется он, понукая чуть подотставшую Потему. – Когда на прощание прижималась к тебе своим _арсеналом_? Я уже испугался, что она захотела взять тебя в плен!

Кер усмехнётся, скользнёт рукой по рыжеватой гриве Катарии и, развернувшись к Лларену две с половиной секунды спустя, ответит:

– Хильда сказала, что они с матерью наконец-то решились покинуть Драконий Мост и уехать в Предел, к дальним родичам. Леди звала меня в гости, – почти пропоёт он, и хитрый, лукавый взгляд заискрится весельем. – И леди подробно объясняла, где и когда её можно будет найти.

– Поосторожнее баб бы себе выбирал, Индорил! – беззлобно кольнёт товарища Лларен. – А то тебя вечно тянет на шебутных и опасных. Поосторожнее с этим племенем надо себя вести, если не хочешь расстаться с жизнью — или с яйцами.

Подобные предостережения Кериан Индри не слушал, не слушает и не будет слушать, и с этим его упрямством стоило бы смириться. И хотя Лларен считал себя скверным рассказчиком, но друг из него получился не самый паршивый: подставить плечо было ему не в тягость.

И даже меру, живущему в мире понятных и рассудительных чисел, непредсказуемое порою только идёт на пользу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл-вбоквел о Кериане и Хильде можно прочесть [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5507407/15402799).
> 
> Лларен, вероятно, хватил бы удар от подобной неточности, но вульгарное размахивание кулаками, о котором вспоминает Кериан, произошло, когда ему было не десять, а одиннадцать - речь идёт о драке с Тедрасом из двенадцатой главы [“And her eyes were wild...”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133).
> 
> Вот с предупреждением о детях Кер, наоборот, немного запоздал, и теперь драбблы о Хельге Ллареновне можно прочесть здесь ([ “Почти как в сказке”](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4052651/11517996) / [“Гейр”](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4998906/12899466)).
> 
> А дилемма с посохом - это отсылка к [“Show must go on”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385851/chapters/28178964), где Кериан действует уже куда мудрее :)


	4. Туда... (III)

Сэра Тирано довольно быстро привык к тому, что рядом с его компаньоном никогда не бывает просто. И дело было не в том, что Лларену приходилось именно _тяжко_ : скорее, он начал замечать, что мир устроен куда как сложнее, чем представлялось ему до знакомства с Кером. Прежняя жизнь Лларена Тирано была нелёгкой и не особенно радостной, но он всегда достаточно чётко представлял, где его место: где-то на самом дне, в двух с половиной шагах от мучительной и бесславной смерти…

А рядом не было никого, кто захотел бы по доброй воле — и без расчёта на выгоду — Лларену Тирано помочь.

Однако рядом с Кером прежние непреложные законы мироздания отчего-то стремительно переставали работать. И Лларен вышел из тени, впервые расправил плечи, а заодно наконец-то добрался до Солитьюда.

После Драконьего Моста, когда компаньоны, толком и не поссорившись, умудрились очень душевно помириться, дорога к столице Хаафингара была довольно бедна на значимые события. Кер, конечно, по-прежнему выставлялся перед всеми охочими до морровиндских диковин девицами — а Лларен по-прежнему стриг с трактирщиков деньги за его выступления, — однако рыжий вёл себя осторожнее, мягче и в драки, к огромной Ллареновой радости, больше не втягивался.

Рассказ об их путешествии от Моста и до Солитьюда можно бы вовсе подсократить до пары сухих, общих фраз… если бы не странное происшествие, приключившееся с данмерами за один дневной переход до столицы. Кер тогда в очередной раз выступал на постоялом дворе, и Лларен, вполне пообвыкшись с этой рутиной, спокойно цедил своё пшеничное пиво. Народ вокруг был более-менее смирным, Кер никого намеренно не подзуживал, и ничто не предвещало сложностей или неприятностей — пока в трактир вдруг не запёрся костлявый хмырь со злобно-надменным лицом, сопровождаемый угрюмым стражником в форменной кирасе.

Лларенова задница, необычайно чуткая ко всякого рода опасностям, при виде этих двоих немедленно напомнила о себе, и Лларен, не тратя времени на раздумья, бочком стал подбираться к Керу. Заняв удобный наблюдательный пункт за его правым плечом, сэра Тирано нахмурился, скрестил на груди руки и встретить незваных гостей готов был во всеоружии.

К чему он не был готов, так это к обманчиво-мягкому, вкрадчивому вопросу, которым швырнул в них хмырь, когда Кер закончил очередную песню.

– Доброго вечера, любезные, – поприветствовал незнакомец данмеров. – Очень занятное представление, примите мои благодарности. Вот только… лицензия-то у вас, надеюсь, имеется?

– Какая… лицензия? – переспросил Лларен, с трудом, но всё-таки проглотив так просящееся на язык «нахер».

– Лицензия Скайримской Коллегии Бардов, конечно же! – с фальшивой любезностью воскликнул этот сморчок, принадлежащий к не определяемой на глазок — даже на Лларенов намётанный глаз — человеческой расе. – Или же её аналог, выданный соответствующим компетентным органом другой провинции. Иными словами — документ, подтверждающий ваше право на ведение и организацию концертной деятельности.

_Шесть с половиной секунд_ Лларен Тирано только и мог, что недоумённо моргать, пытаясь переварить услышанное, однако Кер, к счастью, собрался с мыслями раньше.

– Приятно встретить здесь мера, столь озабоченного престижем нашего ремесла, – проговорил он неспешно и важно — и на сиродиильском, но с таким ядрёным акцентом, какого Лларен не слышал даже у распоследних стоунфолльских деревенщин, приезжавших в Крагенмур на ярмарку. – Весьма похвально, что… как это будет на общеимперском… – Кер чуть замялся, нахмурился. – Вы, случаем, не говорите на данмерском? – спросил он якобы невзначай. – Или, быть может, на йоку?

Хмырь, надо отдать ему должное, отреагировал быстро: через каких-то _две с половиной секунды_ он, расплываясь в очередной насквозь фальшивой улыбке, ответил, что эти славные языки ему, к сожалению, не знакомы.

– Жаль, очень жаль, – всё с тем же наигранно неразборчивым, чуть ли не деревенским выговором отозвался Кер. – Языковой барьер – явление довольно скорбящее… то есть _прискорбное_ , – «поправился» он _полторы секунды спустя_. – Прошу прощения за возможные неудобности. Так о чём зашла у нас речь? О лицензии, так?

Лларен не совсем понимал, какое представление вздумал тогда разыгрывать Кер, но без особых сомнений решился ему довериться. Внимательно вслушиваясь в Керовы словесные кружева, он бдительно посматривал по сторонам, на всякий случай заранее подыскивая пути к отступлению и рассчитывая самые быстрые, безопасные «дорожки» — другие посетители словно бы потихоньку расползались по сторонам, спугнутые занудными разговорами, так что особых проблем с отступлением не намечалось, — и напоролся вдруг на виноватый, печальный взгляд рыжебородого трактирщика. Лларен насторожился: куда этот нордский боров успел их втравить?

Долго в неведении данмерам оставаться не пришлось.

– О лицензии, мессер менестрель, именно так, – отозвался, мутненько улыбаясь, чернявый хмырь. – В конце концов, концертная деятельность без соответствующей лицензии карается штрафом в размере двух тысяч септимов и тюремным заключением до трёх месяцев, – почти что пропел он, сплетя костлявые пальцы в замок. – Слишком уж много в последнее время развелось недоучек и самозванцев, позорящих славное бардовское ремесло.

Услышав про штрафы и про тюрьму, Лларен чуть было не рванул с места, прямиком к спасительной двери — в силу давней, так до конца и не изжитой привычки. Остановило его только то, что Кер на эти слова и глазом не моргнул, и, зная, насколько хитёр и находчив его индорильский приятель, Лларен предпочёл ему довериться: в рыжей дурной голове наверняка уже созревал план спасения.

– Истинно так, сэра… – Кер осёкся, взмахнул рукой, словно бы пытаясь достать из воздуха ускользнувшее от него имя; когда _через две с половиной секунды_ он вновь заговорил, в его голосе сквозило неприкрытое удивление: – Кажется, мы друг другу так и не представились, сэра. Кериан из Морнхолда, к вашим услугам.

И Кериан из Морнхолда, плавно-неспешным движением встав на ноги, навис над хмырём всем своим великаньим ростом и с льдисто-надменной улыбкой протянул ему руку.

– О, где мои манеры! – воскликнул хмырь; впрочем, раскаяния в его голосе не было ни на медяк. – Рион Эрменталь, к вашим услугам.

Бретон? С такой вот по-нордски квадратной челюстью и здоровенным имперским носом? «Вымесок», – решил Лларен. В этом не было ничего удивительного: люди вообще друг с другом мешаются куда охотнее, чем меры. Ещё каких-нибудь лет пятьсот, и их вообще станет не отличить друг от друга — только редгарды будут хоть как-то да выделяться.

– Что же, сэра Эрменталь, каким бы приятственным ни было наше знакомство, вы, верно, не ради него пришли сюда… я ведь прав? Вы хотите увидеть мою лицензию?

– Ваша проницательность делает вам честь, мессер, – с липкой учтивостью протянул Эре… Эрме… Эрн… бретон. – Что же, могу ли я… – и он, так и не договорив своей фразы, застыл с протянутой рукой.

Впрочем, неловкое молчание не продлилось долго. Уже _через без четверти пять секунд_ Кер, обернувшись к Лларену, проговорил негромко, но звучно:

– Дружочек, будь добр, покажи-ка любезным господам наши документы! Мои креденции были выданы морнхолдской Гильдией Слова лорда Вивека, – обратился он уже к бретону-хмырю, щедро напустив в голос бахвальства, – и завизированы в рихадской Коллегии Поющих.

Тогда-то Лларен и понял, что от него требуется, и даже решил придержать пока месть за паскуднейшего «дружочка». В итоге хмыре-бретону был с готовностью продемонстрирован заключённый с Хафизом и Аласуром Рихадскими договор — вернее, те его страницы, что были составлены на данмерском и йоку.

Сиродиильский вариант Лларен благополучно засунул куда подальше; оставалось надеяться, что скользкий мужик не сбрехал и этих языков и правда не знал, а не пытался вселить в собеседников-данмеров чувство ложной дозволенности. Но Лларену почему-то казалось, что этот тип был не из тех, кто упустит возможность прихвастнуть, и за их с Кером кошельки он был теперь более-менее спокоен.

Предсказания подтвердились: хмырь, попытавшись состроить умное выражение, изучал пестрящие красочными печатями бумажки долго, внимательно — даже достал из мешочка на поясе лупу! — но в итоге всё-таки сдался.

– Мессер, без перевода я, к сожалению, не могу подтвердить, что ваши бумаги действительны на территории Скайрима.

– Но вы же не могли не увидеть гербовую печать Предела! – с лёгким недоумением выдал Кер. – В Маркарте меня заверили, что этого будет достаточно.

Ярлова печать, подтверждающая подлинность документа, там и правда была: Кер и Хафиз озаботились, чтобы сделка была заключена со всеми формальностями — не подкопаться.

Играть по правилам оказалось неожиданно полезно.

– Но вы же понимаете, что содержание…

– Вы не верите моему слову? – Кер, оскорблённая невинность, перебил его, всплеснув руками. – Что же, в таком случае вариантов у нас немного, сэра. В Солитьюде, я слышал, есть консульство Морровинда… мы можем отправиться туда, чтобы сделать и нотариально заверить для вас перевод, почему бы и нет? Однако в этом случае я рассчитываю, что все издержки, не исключая и компенсации за моё потерянное время, покроете вы, сэра. Думаю, официальные представители Коллегии Бардов окажутся на моей стороне, хотя я всегда могу нанять себе стряпчего… или обратиться за помощью в наше консульство. Мы, данмеры, держимся друг за друга — и держим слово. Вы действительно хотите убедиться в нашей сплочённости на собственном опыте, сэра?

Хмырь замолчал — долго молчал, секунд этак _двадцать девять_ , — а потом дёрнул костлявым плечом, выдал дежурно-вежливое прощание, коротко поклонился и припустил к выходу; его бессловесный стражник-сопровождающий поплёлся следом.

Кер безыскусно плюхнулся на стул; Лларен же коротко, резко вздохнул, смахнул проступившие на висках капли пота и спросил у приятеля:

– Ты знал... об этом?

– Скорее догадывался, что такое возможно, – отозвался Кер, – и удачно сымпровизировал... А я-то гадал, кто распугал всех окрестных бардов! Теперь-то понятно: их распугали лицензии.

Кер, выцепив подавальщицу, заполучил себе кружку эля и, осушив её, снова начал бренчать. Всё вроде снова шло как по маслу, можно было спокойно оставить приятеля без присмотра. Тогда-то Лларен, прижав к стенке суку-трактирщика — исключительно за счёт злости и наглости, потому что сэра Рыжая борода был намного массивнее не особенно-то высокого данмера — выяснил презабавное. Оказалось, что из-за недавно ужесточившегося закона вольные барды, не связанные с Коллегией, порядком растеряли смелость. Трактирам и постоялым дворам ситуация явно пошла не на пользу, но в случае чего их не наказывали — вся вина падала на преступника-музыканта. По всему видать, что скоро и эту дыру в законе таки заделают, ну а пока трактирщики предпочитали ничего у бардов _не спрашивать_ — и _не рассказывать_ тем, кто пребывает в блаженном неведении, об истинном положении дела. А то, что бедняги деньгами и свободой рискуют, так сами виноваты! Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности, как любят говорить имперцы… но Лларену было насрать — Лларен был в бешенстве! И трактирщик, что возвышался над ним, как сраная рыжебородая гора, струсил и приплатил им с Кером на десять дрейков больше, чем обещал. Лларен с трудом поборол искушение запихнуть их паскуде в жопу, но деньги на дороге не валяются — тем более что такой удобный, практичный заработок внезапно накрылся.

– Всё, завязываем с выступлениями. Не хватало ещё в тюрьму загреметь из-за такой ебанины, – заявил он, когда они с Кером наконец доползли до своей комнаты — не самой плохой и, главное, совершенно бесплатной: трактирщик и правда струсил, как самая распоследняя крыса… — и принялись строить планы.

Рыжий задумался, пожевал губами и _через семь с половиной секунд_ наконец произнёс:

– Я думаю, нам нужно ещё одно, уже в самом Солитьюде. Осмотримся, прислушаемся, поймём, как лучше действовать дальше — и уж тогда окончим это славное предприятие.

– Ты что, приложился башкой о потолочную балку, пока я отвернулся, а, Индорил? Тебе сегодняшнего мало? Что делать прикажешь, если в местной столице тебя загребут в тюрягу?

– Помолись за меня у алтаря Капитана — я слышал, при консульстве есть небольшой Храм Трибунала.

– Это, блядь, не смешно, Кер, – буркнул Лларен. – Я из-за этой херни чуть было сегодня к предкам со страху не отправился! А теперь ты предлагаешь, чтобы я тебя по доброй воле подставил. Если ты по моей вине влипнешь в неприятности, и мне придётся спасать твою шкуру… нет, спасибо, не надо мне такого счастья!

– Но ведь сейчас всё обошлось, разве не так?

– Ты во второй раз надеешься отбрехаться? С этим придурком твоё представление прокатило, _дружочек_ , но вдруг в Солитьюде нам попадётся кто-нибудь поумнее? И что тогда?

– Тогда я буду отбрехиваться изобретательней, – с паскудной усмешкой ответил Кер. – Неужели ты во мне сомневаешься?

Лларен нахмурился, плюнул на светлый дощатый пол и _через восемь с третью секунд_ всё-таки выдал угрюмо:

– Только не говори, что ты на всё это подсел, как на скууму. Знаю я, что бывает, когда такая херня приключается.

Кер, тут же посерьёзнев, качнул головой и произнёс негромко:

– Нет… нет, не в этом дело. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов: разведка в Солитьюде и правда станет разумным ходом — и, возможно, принесёт нам немалую пользу… – Кер замялся, взъерошил свою ярко-рыжую волосню и _полных восемь секунд спустя_ наконец признался: – Но и без шкурного интереса не обошлось, спорить не буду. Наверное, мне всё же нужно какое-то символическое завершение… поставить точку в «от», понимаешь? Выйти в последний раз, зная, что это – _последний раз_. Попрощаться, перевернуть страницу… – Кер снова сбился, потёр переносицу и неуверенно, чуть ли не испуганно переспросил: – Паршивое объяснение вышло, да? Но я и сам вижу, что в голове у меня бардак...

– Да нет, Индорил, я тебя понял, – откликнулся Лларен. – Ладно, будь по-твоему. Найдём там какой-нибудь постоялый двор на окраине и будем молиться, чтобы всякие там чинуши-хмыри держались бы в этот вечер от нас подальше.

Лларен до сих пор не мог толком определиться, радоваться ему или печалиться, что он тогда всё-таки не настоял на своём.

Въехав в Солитьюд, они с Кером поступили так, как и договаривались: нашли себе пусть и окраинный, но с виду вполне приличный трактир и сторговались с кузеном хозяйки — сама она, как оказалось, уехала в Хьялмарк, проведать родню — и о ночлеге, и о конюшне, и о еде, и о выступлении. Народу к вечеру собралось не то чтобы по-столичному много, но Кер добросовестно отрабатывал дармовые харчи, и даже те, кто явно не планировал в «Ярловом щите» задержаться, сидели, и слушали, и платили за новую выпивку, как миленькие.

Всё шло как по маслу, пока порог постоялого двора не пересекла одна из самых шикарных собольих шуб, которые Лларен когда-либо видел — _тысяч на шесть септимов_ по самой скромной прикидке. Конечно, в трактирном полумраке трудно было хорошо её рассмотреть и оценить качество меха, но и того, что сэра Тирано выхватил, оказалось достаточно. Роскошная вещь, какую не зазорно носить и скупой на тепло скайримской весной... не ради согрева, конечно, а исключительно для того, чтобы продемонстрировать всем вокруг своё богатство.

К шикарнейшей шубе прилагались не менее шикарные украшения и далеко не самая шикарная баба – тощая альтмерская жердь с настолько кислым, недовольным лицом, будто бы она битый час хлебала уксус. Вместе с ней в трактир заявилась и парочка нордов: бугай с топором и в крупнопластинчатой бригантине — по всему видать, что телохранитель — и разнаряженный хлыщ с завитыми усами, за которым Лларен признал не особо удачливого ухажёра. Альтмерка явно была не рада его компании, тогда как седура Завитые усы вился вокруг неё, словно оса над мёдом, и просто из кожи вон лез, чтоб ей угодить. Он даже, приплатив полупьяной компании работяг, освободил для своей дамы лучший на вечер стол, прямо напротив заезжего менестреля… зря, очень зря.

И следом случилось то, что, верно, опечалило не только Лларена, но и седуру Завитые усы: Кер, доиграв очередную песню, встретился с альтмеркой взглядом и улыбнулся ей — хитрой, шальной, на редкость заразной полуулыбкой, которая на развесивших уши девиц действовала обычно чуть ли не хлеще, чем телваннийский мускус. Впрочем, шубовладелица оказалась покрепче бойких людок, которых Кер невозбранно лапал на каждом постоялом дворе в окрестностях. Альтмерка лишь изогнула брови, словно бы удивляясь, как кто-то осмелился на подобную вольность, и на лице у неё застыло всё то же выражение полупрезрительной скуки, с каким она _где-то без трети восемь минут назад_ переступила порог «Ярлового щита».

Кера, впрочем, этот холодный приём не смутил и не обескуражил, и Лларен не в первый и далеко не в последний раз подумал, что сотворил чудовище — неудержимое, неотразимое, неутомимое чудовище, заметно осложнившее ему жизнь. Но какую бы опасность ни представляли собой обделённые женским вниманием трактирные ревнивцы — или женщины-паучихи, так и норовящие отрызть самцу голову, — а Кер во время последнего рывка в Солитьюд впервые за долгое время казался счастливым и беззаботным. Пожалуй, ради такого и правда стоило прикормить это чудовище: оно было хоть и опасным, но по-своему милым...

Чудовище, улыбаясь, скользнуло рукой по струнам и заиграло; из-под пальцев у Кера заструилось что-то неторопливо-плавное, лёгкое, ласковое... Лларену мелодия показалась смутно знакомой, но вспомнить её он сходу не смог. Мысль всё ускользала и ускользала, словно оливка в масле, и где-то _на двадцать пятой секунде_ Лларен оставил погоню и просто поплыл вместе с музыкой...

А через неполные _тридцать восемь секунд_ Кериан всё же запел, и запел на альтмерском — и вот тогда-то и вспомнилось, что это за песня такая, и стало понятно, почему её выбрали.

Лларен слышал её лишь однажды, во время дороги в Картвастен, когда на привалах Кер медленно, но верно перебирал весь свой арсенал. Халльфрид эта баллада не особенно понравилась. «Медленная, скучная и какая-то словно ленивая, – говорила она, оправдываясь. – Простая совсем и без огонька. Ваши, тёмноэльфийские мне нравятся много больше. Да и к желтушным зазнайкам особой любви я не питаю: слишком высокого они о себе мнения!»

В том, что касалось саммерсетских кузенов, Лларен был с Халльфрид согласен, — сколь отвратительным ни казалось бы ему сейчас соглашаться с поганой ведьмой хоть в чём-то... — а вот песня ему понравилась: красивая ведь, пусть и без наворотов! Альтмерского он не знал, но сродства меретических языков хватало, чтобы худо-бедно уловить общий смысл: Кер пел о мореходе, чей облик украл какой-то там даэдрот, и пока герой преспокойно плавал себе по морям, его возлюбленную обхаживал гость из Забвения.

Конец у этой истории был предсказуемо несчастливый: бедняга-герой решил не возвращаться домой — зачем, когда возлюбленная даже не заметила подмены? Этим отчаянным, обречённым вопросом песня и завершилась; Кер замолчал, но продолжил играть, и звуки музыки то отступали, то снова накатывали, как волны…

Когда музыкант прервался на дармовое пиво, Лларен, немного очухавшись, глянул на альтмерку и даже в полутьме распознал на её щеках неровные пятна румянца. «Ещё одна дозрела! – подумал он обречённо. – Нашёл, отлюби его дикий гуар, кого обхаживать! У этой же на лице написано, что ничего хорошего от неё не дождёшься. Да и не одна она заявилась...»

Но и Ллареново «нахрена», сказанное достаточно громким шёпотом, Кера не остудило: он продолжил атаковать свою альтмерку взглядами, улыбками и песнями — хвала Трибуналу, по большей части имперскими и бретонскими. А седуре Завитые усы в голову не пришло ничего лучше, кроме как попробовать соблазнить свою даму скандалом. Подробностей Лларен не слышал, но видел всё превосходно: и то, как норд, размахивая руками, принялся что-то ей выговаривать… и то, как альтмерка парой фраз и одним-единственным небрежным жестом прогнала ухажёра прочь. Видно, он понял, что теперь ему здесь ловить нечего, и поэтому предпочёл свалить, поджав хвост. Лларену было немного жаль бедолагу, у которого как будто бы даже усы поникли… но себя вскоре сделалось гораздо жальче.

Теперь, когда ничто не отвлекало женщину в шубе за добрых _семь с половиной тысяч септимов_ от Кера, всё своё время она уделяла игре в гляделки. На месте приятеля Лларен бы от такого внимания сбежал бы на другой конец Тамриэля — взгляд у альтмерки был такой, словно она планировала, как с наибольшей выгодой пустить Керову тушку на какие-нибудь некромантские опыты, — но рыжему дураку это… нравилось? Три песни спустя он уже так разошёлся, что в «Ярловом щите» не нашлось бы ни одной бабы, которая отказалась бы с ним перепихнуться, а он всё по-прежнему ждал свою желтоглазую…

После четвёртой песни альтмерка, разрумянившаяся, как на морозе, всё же решилась действовать и подослала к Керу шкафа-телохранителя.

– Госпожа хочет с тобой побеседовать, музыкант, – сказал тот негромко, скрестив на груди мясистые, словно окорочка, руки. – Будь добр, не заставляй её ждать.

И Кер, бросив Лларену через плечо ободряющую улыбку, отправился прямиком к паучихе. О чём они там беседовали — и до чего договорились, — было не особенно слышно, но _через восемь минут и приблизительно две с половиной секунды_ Кер встал из-за стола и, прихватив по пути компаньона, отправился переторговывать их с трактиром соглашение. В итоге после примерно _трёх с четвертью_ долгих минут переговоров бесплатный харч и бесплатный ночлег достались лишь Лларену, зато музыкант уже сейчас мог идти на все четыре стороны.

Так и случилось. Кер и его новая альтмерская подружка ушли из трактира вместе, тогда как Лларен, жахнув под пиво пресноватой говядины с овощами, попробовал завалиться спать — но вместо этого добрую часть ночи глядел в потолок, молча гадая, не пустили ли его друга на ингредиенты.

В тот вечер сэра Тирано в очередной раз почувствовал себя сутенёром. Конечно, Кер по доброй воле решил обработать свою альтмерскую паучиху, и Лларен его не подталкивал, а отговаривал даже… но всё равно чувствовал за собой вину. Не он ли первым предложил зарабатывать на талантах и обаянии своего друга — пусть и считал тогда, что помогает тому разогнать тоску?

Как он дошёл вообще до того, что сосватал Кера какой-то залежалой желтожопой бабе? Девятнадцатилетнего Кера, с его полудетской мордашкой и трогательными рыжими кудряшками — и скользкой особе, одна только шуба которой стоила целое состояние?

И, несмотря на то, что они наконец добрались до Солитьюда — живыми, здоровыми и не нищими, — радости Лларен как-то не чувствовал.... Одно было хорошо: с лицензиями в тот день к ним всё же не приставали.

Рыжий вернулся к «Ярловому щиту» только под утро — _в восемь часов девятнадцать минут и приблизительно сорок с третью секунд_ , если быть чуть точнее, — и вернулся таким, что узнать его было непросто: странно улыбчивый, с шалым, отчаянным, но довольным взглядом и чистый настолько, что прямо скрипел.

Даже Лларенов скверный нос чувствовал, как от Кера несло какой-то цветочной хренью — и, судя по его приподнятому настроению, не самым плохим перепихоном.

– Ну что, хорошо ты повеселился, а, Индорил? – Лларен, как и подобает верному боевому товарищу, не удержался от подколки. – Не посрамил своих благородных предков?

Как оказалось, не посрамил — и произвёл на придворную чародейку Эсторэль воистину неизгладимое впечатление.

Как оказалось, Кер подцепил ни много ни мало советницу хаафингарского ярла.

Знакомство с леди Эскапэль (в случае с Кером – пожалуй, что чересчур, на Лларенов взгляд, близкое) изрядно переменило их планы. Конечно, компаньоны по-прежнему рассчитывали перекантоваться в Солитьюде до той поры, когда до них не дойдут заработанные в сделке с редгардами деньги… Но ожидание это было совсем по-другому окрашено, чем представлялось им обоим в дороге: новая Керова подружка вносила свои поправки.

По правде сказать, Лларену эта баба не слишком-то нравилась — альтмерская вобла, холодная и сухая, не особо приятная ни внешне, ни характером. Что в ней увидел Кер, он откровенно не понимал, и будь на месте товарища кто-то другой, грешил бы на неотразимость злата. Но пусть даже Лларен по-прежнему многого не знал о прошлом Индорил Кериана Индри, его самого он знал как облупленного — и знал, что несмотря на всю свою рассчётливость, Индорил Кериан Индри был не из тех, кто продаётся и покупается. Он и правда запал на эту _Эсторэль из Лилландрила_ : то, как он смотрел на неё, и как говорил о ней, и как, забываясь, всё время насвистывал что-то себе под нос, словно птах по весне, не оставляло места для сомнений. Конечно, Кер не втрескался в альтмерку так, как когда-то в Халльфрид — слишком свежа была оставленная проклятой колдуньей рана, — но им хорошо было вместе, и Лларен не рыпался. Он не хотел капать рыжему на мозги ещё и своими сомнениями, поэтому, высказав пару раз отчаянно-обречённое «нахрена», в отношения Кера и Эсхатэли предпочитал не лезть.

Лларену эта баба не слишком-то нравилась, и его чувство было взаимным. В их редкие встречи Эстрадэли не удавалось скрыть неприязни, и пусть она и оставалась с _мессером Тирано_ безукоризненно вежлива, — Кер её, что ли, выдрессировал?.. — но по холёному злому лицу было сразу видно, что ничего хорошего о _мессере_ она не думала. А, впрочем, пользы от альтмерской воблы было немало. Она даже раздобыла Керу лицензию Коллегии Бардов, — самую настоящую, именную и со всеми печатями, — не говоря уж о том, что в городские архивы рыжий ходил, как к себе домой, а после с восторгом пересказывал удивительные истории из жизни Потемы и её притрухнутого семейства. То, что всякий раз Лларен думал о своей кобылке, только добавляло этим рассказам остроты, хотя в них и без того было над чем посмеяться. Например, Потемкин сынок Уриэль, потеряв во время Кровавых алмазов палец, организовал для него скромную погребальную церемонию! Ну а про то, что сама Потема проводила _Уриэля III_ в последний путь, подняв в его честь орды воинственной нежити, — вот ведь мерзость какая! — Кер рассказывал и раньше.

А ещё он начал писать стихи… Хотя, наверно, и раньше писал: недаром попёрся в Скайрим пусть и почти без денег, но с дневничком, и регулярно что-то строчил заботливо приобретёнными — и регулярно пополняемыми — Ллареном незамерзающими чернилами. Но в Солитьюде Кер впервые начал читать своё добро вслух, и с этим у Лларена довольно быстро возникли проблемы.

К стишочкам и песенкам он всегда был довольно-таки равнодушен. Пока Кер валялся с пробитой головой в Картвастене, Лларен, расправившись с потрясающими — во всех смыслах — «Оттенками пепла», стащил у него чуть ли не до дыр зачитанный сборничек Салина Сарети, но уже к одиннадцатой странице потерял к виршам знаменитого Вечного стража всякий интерес, а к шестнадцатой – забросил книгу с концами. Не трогали его все эти сопли, живописно намотанные на кулак, и не оживали для него застывшие на бумаге мысли и чувства. Чужие слова, как бы красиво они ни были зарифмованы, оставались для Лларена мёртвыми и сухими, а вот то, как их оживлял Кер… Да, в каком-то смысле он был некромантом похлеще Потемы, как бы кощунственно ни звучало в Ллареновой голове это сравнение.

В общем, слушать под славный янтарный эль Керовы вирши было приятно, уютно даже; свечи они берегли, и вечерами на снятой ими _мансарде_ царил домашний ласковый полумрак, самое то для выпивки и разговоров. И поначалу Лларен был счастлив и даже горд: ему по-настоящему льстило такое доверие. Правда, одними стихами дело не ограничилось: вскоре Кер пристрастился выспрашивать Ллареново мнение, и в этом проку от уроженца Нижнего Крагенмура было не больше, чем от алита – за вышиванием.

– Ну, красиво звучит, – выдавал он обычно, – и эти, как их там… метафоры, вот! Очень метафоричные, да… Молодцом, Индорил! Мне всё понравилось.

Хреново у Лларена получалось стихи обсуждать, тут не поспоришь. Хреново – соответствовать местной, столично-скайримовской жизни. Хреново – уживаться с Эстрогенью и прочими расфуфыренными богатеями, с которыми так легко находил общий язык его _друг_ , первый настоящий друг за неисчислимое и необъятное время. И Лларен боялся, боялся куда больше, чем когда-то – Камонны Тонг, что Кер от него отдалится, разочаруется… Ну вот получат они от поверенного редгардов свои септимы, а что потом? Не передумает ли Кер возвращаться в Морровинд, раз его и в Солитьюде неплохо так кормят?

Да и вообще, рыжий странный какой-то весь стал, скрытный: вечно шлялся не пойми где, темнил и в Храм зачастил. А как закончилось Второе зерно, Лларен его вообще почти не видел!

Вот так и вышло, что _шестого Середины года, в девять часов и примерно двадцать одну с половиной минуту_ , Лларен сполз со своей кровати, продрал глаза, провёл разведку, обнаружил что Кер успел смыться с утра пораньше, не попрощавшись… и пополз в «Ярлов щит», за пивом и сплетнями. Но и там его поджидало разочарование: вместо старого-доброго Гюнтера, чьё имя Лларен даже успел запомнить, за стойкой дежурила какая-то незнакомая баба.

Впрочем, пшеничное пиво было у них, как и всегда, отменным — а баба оказалась вернувшейся из Хьялмарка хозяйкой.

– Чего ж ты с утра взялся пить, тёмный эльф? – спросила она, облагодетельствовав Лларена третьей кружкой. – За братца волнуешься?

Ему потребовалось _без четверти семь секунд_ , чтобы сообразить, что хозяйка имеет в виду Кера. Но поправлять её Лларен не стал и ограничился вялым, усталым кивком.

– Это я понимаю, – откликнулась нордка, – мой меньшой тем ещё обалдуем был в юности. Но если воли им не давать, то они и не вырастут никогда, вечно будут за юбку цепляться. А твой пусть и шебутной немного, но голова на плечах у него неплохая… – она улыбнулась немного смущённо и спешно добавила вслед: – Ну, так мне доводилось слышать.

Лларен моргнул и внимательно посмотрел на женщину, чьё имя сейчас уточнять было как-то слишком неловко. Светловолосая, кареглазая, с яркими пухлыми губами и ладной высокой грудью: красивая, пожалуй — на свой, на людской манер.

– Гюнтер что, младше тебя, хозяюшка? – спросил он тогда. – Ни за что бы не подумал.

Хозяюшка улыбнулась ему широко, светло, и на заалевших щеках — норды вообще до боли легко краснеют! — заиграли ямочки. «И правда ведь красивая», – решил для себя Лларен и улыбнулся в ответ, улыбнулся своей рассчитанной до мелочей улыбкой — в меру широкой и дружелюбной, но аккуратно скрывающей выбитые в драках зубы.

– Гюнтер младше меня на четыре года, – _через сорок одну с половиной секунду_ рассказывала подсевшая к Лларену хозяйка. – И прежде я думала, что второго такого растяпу ещё поискать! Но когда умер Виглаф, и я осталась одна с постоялым двором на хозяйстве и сыном на шее, то брат мне помог, стал настоящей опорой! Трудности закалили нашу семью… А твой меньшой на сколько тебя младше?

– Пять лет и без трёх дней восемь месяцев, – привычно отозвался Лларен: он не стеснялся при всяком удобном случае тыкать малявке-Керу на разницу в возрасте...

И как-то так плавно, само собой получилось, что за этот прекрасный день Лларен Тирано успел три раза уединиться с хозяюшкой в одной из пустующих комнат. И если в первый раз всё было довольно невинно, то во второй, когда Лларен поинтересовался у неё _о детях и зельях_ и наконец нашёл в себе храбрость переспросить её имя, _Ханна_ , смеясь, взяла его в рот… А к третьему разу зелье она уже раздобыла.

Стоит ли уточнять, что домой, на свою мансарду Лларен Тирано вернулся в весьма приподнятом настроении — и только _в семнадцать с половиной минут одиннадцатого_?

А Кер уже был тут как тут.

– Что, сегодня ты не поскакал к подружке, а, мессер менестрель? Она без тебя там не заскучает?

– Сегодня я весь ваш, мутсэра Тирано, – с усмешкой откликнулся Кер. – И я подумал, что нам давно уж пора обсудить наш последующий маршрут.

И _через семьдесят четыре секунды_ их единственный стол украсили две бутылки сладенького винца — топальского красного, Лларен уже научился его узнавать, — закусь… и здоровенная карта Тамриэля.

– А ты основательно подготовился, Индорил!

Кер же в ответ только загадочно улыбнулся, и вскоре данмеры уже увлечённо строили планы по возвращению на родину. К тому моменту, как они уговорили свою первую бутылку вина, им удалось далеко продвинуться. Лларен даже узнал, почему в своё время Кер не решился плыть в Солитьюд на корабле. Оказывается, он унаследовал от родни не только приметную волосню, но и потрясающую удачливость: его бабка и дед по отцовской линии умудрились потонуть во Внутреннем море, когда плыли из Черносвета в Эбонхарт, и Кер побаивался путешествовать водой…

_Где-то на первой трети второй бутылки_ он вдруг спросил у Лларена:

– А который час?

– Двадцать четыре минуты после полуночи, Кер. А что?

Рыжий замялся, отвёл свой и без того разъезжающийся от выпивки взгляд и неуверенно полуспросил-полупроговорил:

– С днём рождения?

Лларен закашлялся; вино пошло у него носом.

– Но... откуда ты… я ведь вроде не говорил тебе точной даты! – выдавил он из себя _одиннадцать с третью секунд спустя_.

На лице у Кера явственно проступило облегчение.

– Хвала АльмСиВи! Я боялся, что просчитался.

– Чего?

– До тебя мне, конечно, так же далеко, как от Солитьюда до островов Саммерсет… Но я всё же не совсем дурак и немного считать умею. А ты ведь старше меня _на пять лет и без трёх дней восемь месяцев_! Вот я и ждал седьмого числа Середины года... С днём рождения, Лларен, – повторил он, и на этот раз – куда увереннее. – Двадцать пять лет – это серьёзная дата… А теперь подожди немного: я схожу за подарками...

– Откуда у тебя вообще нарисовались лишние деньги? – крикнул ему вслед Лларен. Его переполняло какое-то полузабытое детское нетерпение, и усидеть на стуле было почти невозможно. Лларен давно не праздновал дни рождения, давно не ждал от него ничего хорошего и даже в уме не позволял себе выделять эту дату… Когда ему вообще в последний раз дарили подарки? Шестнадцать лет назад? Ох…

– Гонорары за выступления, парочка написанных на заказ песен и прочая ерунда, что попадалась под руку. Много я не собрал, но...

Кер замялся: он, верно, был так же смущён, как и сам Лларен. Из жалости друг к другу они не проговорили ни слова, когда имениннику вручили ещё одну бутылку топальского красного, пять мешочков со специями — корица, мускатный орех, гвоздика, шафран, жгучий танетский перец... — и загадочный продолговатый свёрток.

Дрожащими руками Лларен счистил с подарка бечёвку и мешковину, и перед его глазами оказался короткий клинок из «серебряного» сплава. Клинок, как родной брат похожий на тот, что беглая никс-гончая вывезла из Крагенмура и потеряла в пещере под Картвастеном… только зачарованный и куда лучше ложащийся Лларену в руку — точно специально под него ковался!

На снятой данмерами мансарде царил домашний ласковый полумрак, но от проклятых нордских свечей слезились глаза — не нужно было на них экономить!..

И стоит ли уточнять, что это был лучший Лларенов день рождения за всю его двадцатипятилетнюю жизнь? А вот гравировку на своём клинке он заметил только _тридцать часов и где-то двадцать с половиной минут спустя_.

На лезвие, сверкающее чарами молнии, были нанесены инициалы даэдриком – ийя, лир, тайем…

Лларен даже не знал тогда, смеяться ему или плакать: жест был глупый, неуместный, но по-своему трогательный. Это Кер за все «Индорилы» так решил отыграться, что щедрой рукой записал приятеля в свой Дом, не имея на то никакого права? Глупо, нелепо, а всё-таки лестно! Очень по-индорильски — но это и хорошо, разве не так? Пусть Лларен и не мог претендовать на имя дома Индорил, но от «ийя», блестящего серебром, тепло и спокойно становилось у него на душе, и в будущее хотелось смотреть с надеждой.

Лларен и не догадывался тогда, что это решение Кера оказалось пророческим…

Но это, пожалуй, будет уже совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We live, in fact, in a world starved for solitude, silence, and private: and therefore starved for meditation and true friendship.”
> 
> ― C.S. Lewis, The Weight of Glory
> 
> Представим, что упомянутая в тексте баллада – это кавер на [“Песню о Дьяволе”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t7DvvDL6gk) от Мельницы.
> 
> Немного тематических драбблов:
> 
> Кериан [въезжает в Солитьюд](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5507407/15402815).
> 
> Кериан [посвящает Эсторэль стихи](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4998906/12899547).
> 
> Кериан [демонстрирует индорильскую набожность](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6004395).


	5. ...и обратно (I)

Лларен Тирано никогда не считал себя обласканным судьбой мером (иначе сейчас не морозил бы яйца в предместьях сраного Винтерхолда, а попивал бы суджамму в родном Крагенмуре), однако всё же готов был признать, что в последнее время дела у него шли довольно неплохо. Ещё каких-то _шестнадцать дней и где-то восемнадцать часов_ назад его чуть было не прирезали в рифтенской подворотне… и из-за чего? Из-за карточных долгов! Чужих карточных долгов, что было ещё обиднее — долгов, к которым Лларен не имел совершенно никакого отношения.

Его ли вина, что некоторые простофили не умеют не только играть, но и достойно проигрывать, а после – пытаются выместить злобу на более удачливых товарищах?

Хотя удача была здесь, конечно, совсем ни при чём: Лларен Тирано мог зашибать на «редгарде» деньгу исключительно благодаря тому, что умел и любил _считать_ (в отличие от большинства других игроков, с которыми сходился за карточным столом — и не его вина, что он просто и безыскусно опирался на правила!), и считал намного лучше всех меров, людей и прочих условно-разумных обитателей Тамриэля, с которыми его сводила судьба. Юность среди крагенмурских Никс-гончих расставила всё по местам, и _мелкий крысёныш Тирано_ знал, что уважения к своим «числовым способностям» он никогда не добьётся — но и стыдиться их не собирался.

И это намерение неожиданно привело его если и не к успеху, то к относительной безопасности. Лларен умел и любил считать, и нынешние подсчёты будили в нём подзабытую жизнерадостность. Ещё каких-то неполных _шестнадцать дней назад_ его чуть было не застрелили-закололи-затоптали-насмерть-копытами прямо посреди имперского тракта, и некому было бы горемыку оплакивать. А нынче сэра Тирано стал гордым обладателем лицензии Гильдии Бойцов (которая за эти две недели наконец окупилась и даже впервые принесла какой-какой прибыток), кобылы по кличке Потема (до недавних пор – _Лошади номер шестнадцать_ , которую Лларен сначала планировал сбагрить ещё в Виндхельме, но за каким-то хером в итоге оставил) и очень полезного индорильского компаньона — мера с мозгами слегка набекрень и навязчивой идеей _когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем_ добраться до Солитьюда… чудака, что вписался за Лларена, когда ничего ему не был должен, и за первые пару дней их знакомства исхитрился дважды спасти его крагенмурскую задницу.

Лларен Тирано никогда не считал себя обласканным судьбой мером, но в Рифтене ему неслабо так подфартило: иного объяснения их с Кером счастливой встрече он был придумать попросту не в состоянии. Конечно, Кериан Индри с завидной регулярностью вгонял Лларена в ступор и постоянно подкидывал новые загадки… но зато рядом с ним было сыто, нескучно и безопасно. Чего же ещё желать от товарища?

Жаль, физиономия у бедняги нынче была такая, словно бы он всю неделю страдал от запора.

– Хэй, Индорил, ты чего такой смурной? – осторожно поинтересовался, немного замедлив шаг, Лларен. Потема, которую он вёл под уздцы, ехидно всхрапнула и, мотнув головой, с прежней неторопливостью зашагала по рыхлому свежевыпавшему снегу; Кер, вздрогнув, нечитаемо поглядел на приятеля и, пожав плечами, последовал примеру их вздорной кобылы — молча продолжил трусить в сторону Винтерхолда.

Однако Лларен не был бы Ллареном, если бы сразу сдался и заткнулся, поэтому _через без четверти шесть секунд_ всё же продолжил расспросы:

– Контракт мы закрыли, деньги свои получили, в городе будем к часу после полудня, если не раньше. Я бы уже начинал заранее радоваться, да только вот из-за тебя – не выходит… Может, расскажешь, в чём дело, а, Индорил? Если помочь не смогу, то хоть успокою совесть и приставать к тебе перестану. Как тебе такая сделка?

И Кер, осознав, очевидно, что одним молчанием он от Лларена не отделается, признал поражение и, не отрывая взгляда от почти затерявшейся под снегом дороги, признался негромко:

– Да я и сам не уверен, в чём дело. Не знаю… наверное, местные пейзажи просто нагоняют на меня тоску. Всё здесь застывшее, опустошённое, неподвижное: спящие реки, укрытые слоем льда, сумрачные дороги, окутанные этой траурно-серой вуалью… снег, смешанный с грязью – на редкость мрачное зрелище! – Кер, как это часто бывало, по ходу дела всё больше и больше разгонялся, даже начал махать руками. – И вроде бы мир – не нарисованная картинка, и всё меняется, всё не стоит на месте: ветер волнуется, сыпет крупой с небес, и путники месят полуподтаявший снег сапогами… Но это какая-то жалкая иллюзия движения – поверхностные и лёгкие, мелкие изменения, не затрагивающие сути. Ветер и снег, беспокойная суета… а всё по-прежнему – замороженное, застывшее. Неживое.

Лларен никогда не считал себя знатоком чужих душ и от таких разговоров обычно предпочитал прятаться в числа — в отличие от меров или людей, они были рассудительными, понятными и предсказуемыми, — однако даже он с лёгкостью разгадал, что пейзажи здесь были совсем ни при чём, и сопли на кулак его приятель наматывал вовсе не из-за снежка… Но почему бы не поддержать чужую игру? _Шестнадцать с третью секунд спустя_ Лларен всё же откликнулся.

– Ты же мне сам загонял про красоту скайримской зимы, а, Индорил? – напомнил он, усмехнувшись. – Про отдых природы, про сны, про ледяные короны, искрящиеся на солнце, и прочую велеречивую пое… чепуху. Ты можешь сейчас мне не верить, но ты был прав тогда — навечно тут ничего не застывает. Я пробыл в Скайриме два года... – _четыре месяца двадцать пять дней и приблизительно девятнадцать часов_ , – и могу смело тебя заверить: даже здешняя блядская зима когда-нибудь да заканчивается... Хотя здешняя блядская весна будет, пожалуй, похуже. Ты ещё поплачешься по снежку, когда по округе польются потоки подтаявшей снеговой жижи. Так что мой тебе совет, Индорил: цени этот славный мороз, пока ещё можешь. Вот кончится Восход солнца, и снег в городах тут же, ебать его на Четыре угла, начнёт таять. А ты хоть раз видел, что бывает, когда в нордском городе тает весь выпавший за зиму снег? – Лларен аж сам невольно вздрогнул, воскрешая в памяти эту картину. – Грязная снеговая жижа – это не так уж и страшно… в сравнении со всплывающим кверху собачьим дерьмом и прочими очаровательными подарочками.

Как ни странно, но этот Лларенов манёвр и правда сработал, и через каких-то _три с половиной минуты_ повеселевший Кер уже вовсю трепался о родном Дешаане и тамошней славной, бесснежной погоде...

Но только _два месяца и двадцать пять дней спустя_ Лларен узнает, что в то холодное утро _четвёртого Восхода солнца_ его бестолковый друг (не) праздновал свой день рождения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно песней ["Dead Winter Ways"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsrqSq1SSeM) от Empyrium; действие разворачивается между первыми двумя арками ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).


	6. ...и обратно (II)

Лларен Тирано, выросший и возмужавший в трущобах Нижнего Крагенмура, никогда не отличался особой брезгливостью: за свою недолгую по меретическим меркам жизнь ему доводилось и жрать полусырую крысятину, и убирать дерьмо за скуумовой наркоманкой, а четырежды ломанный, спустя рукава залеченный и неправильно сросшийся нос хоть и не красил его физиономию, но зато прекрасно притуплял всякие паскудные запахи... Но даже Лларен не был готов к тому, что ожидало его в Данстаре: рыбой здесь пахло, наверное, всё — даже мохнатка у местной жрички.

К такому несчастного данмера жизнь не готовила.

За те _без трёх дней два года шесть месяцев_ , что Лларен провёл в Скайриме, в Данстаре ему бывать ещё не доводилось. Само по себе это было не особенно страшно: сейчас, прикрываясь от большинства смертельных опасностей Кером и не трясясь поминутно за целостность своей шкуры, Лларен готов был признать — пожалуй, что он и правда любил путешествовать, любил открывать для себя новые места и заводить новые нычки. Недаром, наверное, он родился под знаком Коня – небесного покровителя нетерпеливых, и торопливых, и не прикованных к одному какому-то месту.

С тех пор, как бывшая крагенмурская никс-гончая сбежала из родного города, поджав хвост, надолго она нигде не задерживалась: Лларен Тирано, мер осмотрительный и целеустремлённый, свинтил от бандитских разборок аж в соседнюю провинцию. От призраков Камонны Тонг он бегал — с редкими остановками — почти что _без одного дня два года шесть месяцев_ , и довольно легко оставлял за спиной одни города, чтобы потом заново обживать другие.

Лларен любил путешествовать и прекрасно умел приспосабливаться к новым условиям, и, на самом-то деле, срать ему было на рыбный дух: чего же ещё стоило ожидать от портового города? А непривычные запахи – это ведь не смертельно!

Вот только в Данстар Лларен прежде никогда не захаживал, и никого из местных не знал, и, что закономерно, подружки у него здесь не было. А рядом с этой проблемой меркло даже рыбное зловоние.

Сэра Тирано был простым мером, ценившим простые радости, вроде вкусной еды или мягкой постели… или, скажем, хорошего траха. Но вот с последним с самого Рифтена наблюдалась печальнейшая недостача: настолько значительная, что Лларен старательно — почти так же старательно, как их с Кером разницу в росте, — не высчитывал, когда ему перепадало в последний раз.

Лларен не стал бы называть себя матёрым сердцеедом, но и недостатка в женском внимании он никогда не испытывал и поэтому позволял себе определённую переборчивость: мутил только с разумными женщинами, согласными повеселиться, не связывая себя клятвами верности. Таких у него по Скайриму было четыре, но, к сожалению, ни одна из них не обиталась в Данстаре — а клеить подружку с Кером в качестве _второго возницы_ казалось, на Лларенов взгляд, совершенно пустой затеей: с дамами рыжий был обходительным и учтивым, но совершенно деревянным. Какое-то время Лларен даже всерьёз задумался: возможно, его индорильский приятель куда как более беспорочен и чист, чем пытался выглядеть в день их знакомства? Скажем, _девственно-чист_?

Лларен прежде очень сомневался, что Керу хоть что-то перепадало, пока _двадцать третьего Восхода солнца_ ( _в начале десятого после полудня_ и в середине _четвёртой_ кружки нордского мёда) тот не обмолвился вдруг, что когда только начал своё великое путешествие, то уже в Нарсисе спустил немалую часть налички на дорогую — слишком дорогую! но, пожалуй, оправданно-дорогую… — «суранскую девку».

Не похоже было, что рыжий сбрехал: брешут обычно об отданном даром, а не о купленном втридорога… Но по большому счёту Лларену было плевать на приключения — или отсутствие оных — у Кера: своя рубашка была ему ближе к телу.

И решение Ллареновых проблем находилось прямо под боком: нужно всего лишь податься в Вайтран, под крылышко знойной бретоночки Эльзы Тьерри, как всё наладится! Поэтому-то Лларен постановил, что в Данстаре надолго задерживаться не стоит… однако жизнь не спешила идти ему навстречу. В город они с Кером попали _в без двадцати одной минуты полдень шестого Первого зерна, в сандас_ , а груз, за счёт которого с данмерами планировал расплатиться заказчик, ожидали в порту не раньше середины недели.

Так вот и вышло, что _вечером в тирдас восьмого Первого зерна_ Лларен не в первый раз пытался отвлечь себя элем, грибами в масле, копчёной рыбой — куда же в Данстаре без рыбы? — и Керовым обществом.

Впрочем, Лларена понесло непозволительно быстро.

– Неправильно они укладывают бочки! – разглагольствовал он уже в каких-то _шестнадцать минут восьмого_. – Я знаю, что говорю: папаша у меня был грузчик, я разбираюсь, как эта хрень устроена. Делай они всё по уму, и в каждую партию бы влезало бочек на восемь больше… а это знаешь какая прорва эля? Бочки у них под баты, а в нордском пивном бате примерно девять десятых имперского кулея… Получится где-то сто сорок четыре амфоры просранного места!

Лларен досадливо дёрнул плечом, забросил в рот парочку маринованных опят — и только тогда опомнился. Нашёл, блядь, о чём завести разговор! Но Кер, надо отдать ему должное, хоть и вылупился на Лларена, как н’вах на силт-страйдера, хотя бы не глумился...

– ...Ты слышал когда-нибудь притчу о том, как лорд Вивек проповедовал нетчам? – спросил он вдруг, прервав затянувшееся _на сто двадцать три с половиной секунды_ молчание; Лларен мотнул головой, и Кер принялся рассказывать: – АльмСиВи от века были и равно святы, и равно благословенны, но Голос их – Векк, и Голосом Векка данмеры познавали таинства нашей веры. Но в щедрости, в безграничном величии духа наш Воин-Поэт порой проповедовал и другим несмышлёным тварям. И вот однажды, сбросив в Высоком Соборе богатые облачения, пешим отправился Вивек в грибные чащобы Аскадианского края, чтобы пролить свет АльмСиВи на обитающих там непокорных нетчей... В детстве я очень любил представлять, как это было: солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь плотные шляпки грибов, но и один-единственный луч, проложив себе путь, смело взрывал царящий вокруг полумрак брызгами бирюзы и блеском небесного света; воздух искрился, раскрашенный переливами лунно-лилового, пенно-лазоревого, жемчужного... Вивек парил над землёй, выплетая за песней песнь, и подле него парили — и слушали! — дикие нетчи.

Лларен кивнул, соглашаясь, — и правда красивое было, наверное, зрелище! — и уже думал, что этой истории подошёл конец… однако его коварный приятель всё-таки приберёг свой коронный удар напоследок.

– Быть может, я и пойму в твоих рассуждениях не больше какого-нибудь несмышлёного нетча, – _десять секунд спустя_ проговорил, улыбаясь, Кер, – но если ты вдруг решишь до меня снизойти, то я всегда буду рад тебя выслушать.

Лларен, услышав такое вот откровение, только и мог, что молча хлопать глазами: с лордом Вивеком его никогда прежде не сравнивали! Но в этот момент, как и положено всякому щедрому, милостивому владыке, серджо Тирано простил сэре Индри все его прегрешения — и даже то, что из деревянного индорильца выходил на редкость хреновый второй возница.

Кер был чудак с подтекающим чердаком, однако застрять с ним в Данстаре всё-таки оказалось не так уж и плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно вот этой [картинкой](https://pp.userapi.com/c830109/v830109669/1bc19/L4gSYLsTTZk.jpg); действие разворачивается между первыми двумя арками ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).


	7. ...и обратно (III)

Небритый Лларен выглядел так, словно неделю ночевал под кустом и полжизни промышлял на большой дороге — вторую настолько бандитскую рожу трудно было бы отыскать во всём Тамриэле!

Небритый Кер походил на поросший мхом придорожный булыжник — и странным образом казался куда моложе, чем когда он всё-таки избавлялся от куцей растительности на подбородке.

К такой красоте Солитьюд — да и, пожалуй, любой из городов Тамриэля — уж точно не был готов, в этом Лларен не сомневался. Не сомневался он также и в том, что к мерам природа и боги были куда как более милостивы, чем к людям: бриться им с Кером приходилось не чаще раза в две-три недели, тогда как какому-нибудь имперцу нужно было мучиться чуть ли не каждое утро, чтобы не зарасти бородищей.

Перестав ночевать под кустами (ну, или, за неимением в округе подходящих кустов, – в крагенмурских трущобах и подворотнях), сэра Тирано ревностно взялся поддерживать образ условно-приличного мера. Давалось ему это не без труда, однако упорства Лларену было не занимать. Методом проб и ошибок — и ценой бессчётных порезов — он даже выработал себе чёткую, оптимальную последовательность действий, что в среднем занимала где-то _без двадцати двух секунд четыре минуты_ , и строго её придерживался. Схема вышла отлаженной и нетрудной, но Лларен всё равно был до крайности счастлив, что меры на голову превосходили людей в бритвенном вопросе. Порой это казалось ему даже более весомым преимуществом, чем долгая жизнь: попробуй ещё протяни свои семь-девять сотен, не напоровшись на меч или какую-нибудь злоебучую чародейскую молнию! Такое не каждому дворянину под силу, чего уж там говорить о мерах вроде Лларена Тирано...

Да, Лларенова схема, которой в Маркарте он взялся учить и Кера, была отлаженной и нетрудной, однако проблема нынче заключалась в том, что накануне оба неслабо так выпили, отмечая долгожданное закрытие сделки со своими редгардскими партнёрами — до этого так же старательно отметив с редгардскими партнёрами их хаммерфелльский праздник Диван Ебет*... ну, или что-то вроде того: Лларен, по правде сказать, не потрудился запомнить. В общем, праздновали они долго, весело, и, как результат, тонкая работа по избавлению лица от ненужной растительности давалась обоим не без усилий.

Конечно, нынешнее похмелье и близко не могло сравниться с той легендарной пыткой, которую данмеры претерпели _тридцатого Руки дождя_ , в день заключения их судьбоносной редгардовской сделки: нынче Лларен не выблёвывал себе кишки, бегая от нужника до койки и обнимаясь со всякой пустой посудиной, попадающейся ему на пути, а Кер не изображал, завернувшись в стёганое одеялко, издыхающего фуражира квама и не стонал с надрывом, что зря появился на свет. На этот раз, наученные горьким опытом, они старались не нализаться до гуарьего визга и не забывать о закуси, так что по большей части отделались лишь головной болью — и ворохом стыдных воспоминаний.

Пьяненький Лларен обычно добрел, бурно радовался жизни, путал заумные слова, бесконтрольно сыпал числами… в общем, вёл он себя долбоёб долбоёбом — но хотя бы весёлым, общительным долбоёбом, что было, в общем-то, не так уж и плохо.

– Когда мы разбогатеем, я вставлю себе золотые зубы на месте выбитых, – спьяну трещал он вчера, с трудом сохраняя подобие равновесия (даже сидя на стуле) и размахивая руками с таким усердием, что посрамил бы и скального наездника. – Или, может быть, двемерит? Вот это уж точно будет смотреться богато!.. Хотя камонняне, я слышал, хуярят его повсюду, а я не хочу быть похожим на этих хлааловых дерьмоедов, нееет, сэра! Я ведь теперь ни много ни мало самый что ни на есть настоящий негроциант… или как там эта херня называется? Уважаемый мер, а не какой-нибудь там… этот самый… преступный алимент!..

Пьяненький Кер становился грустен, задумчив и, если его не удавалось вовремя отвлечь и развлечь, принимался рассуждать о смысле жизни и вере или же предавался красочным пиздостраданиям.

– Я привык, что меня не слушают и не слышат, – признавался он накануне, уставившись в стену и с силой заламывая пальцы. – Привык, что даже самые чистые мои порывы толкуют неправильно. Привык сам себе не доверять и принимал это как данность. Но всё равно старался, хотя бы для себя… хоть одного себя уверить в том, что я могу быть лучше, честнее, что я не такой, как _эти_! Я привык, что меня не слушают, однако ты надвое разломал мою схему, Лларен Тирано. Ты меня слышишь: иногда даже лучше, чем я сам себя слышу. И я, наверное, этого не заслуживаю — не заслуживаю твоей дружбы. Но я благодарен и счастлив, что ты считаешь иначе...

Да, оба по пьяни вели себя очень глупо, но зато обрывками этих немного стыдных воспоминаний можно было с успехом отвлечь себя от похмельной муки.

Лларен, управившись с бритьём за неторопливые _четыре минуты и где-то одиннадцать с третью секунд_ , принялся инспектировать Кера и, глядя на то, как тот сосредоточенно орудует бритвой, испытывал странную, согревающую сердце гордость. Сам ведь учил его, и в Маркарте, и после! Тому учил, что бриться надо сначала по росту волос, а потом – против роста, и что кожу нужно натягивать, чтобы не резать себя зазря. Показывал, как щеки правильно пенить, чтобы блядские волоски со временем не врастали, и под каким углом лучше держать бритву, чтобы работать быстро и аккуратно… И здорово было видеть, что Кер так хорошо усвоил эту науку!

На дворе стояло _тринадцатое Восхода Солнца — миддас, примерно тридцать девять с третью минут до полудня_ , — и Лларен, даже будучи отвратительно трезвым, чувствовал себя на удивление добрым долбоёбом, готовым бурно радоваться жизни. Им с Кером досталось одно на двоих похмелье, но это было не так уж и страшно. А впереди их ждало одно на двоих путешествие: на восток, в Морровинд, навстречу новой судьбе и новым свершениям...

Родина встретит их не особенно ласково, но и, пожалуй, всё-таки без враждебности. Даже своим сынам Морровинд не оказывает снисхождения: он восхищает, и ужасает, и завораживает — испытывает на прочность и искушает взметнуться вверх, рукою коснуться зияющих звёздных дыр, испещривших завесу Обливиона. Ни Лларен Тирано, ни Кериан Индри ещё не знают, какие ступени придётся им преодолеть, шагнув на лестницу к небу, однако в одном эти двое недаром уверены: сей новый путь им суждено пройти бок о бок. Впереди их будет ждать множество не предсказанных — и непредсказуемых — событий, радостных и не очень... и, к слову, золотые зубы Лларен себе и правда поставит…

Но это уже совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лларен имеет в виду Дивад Этеп’т (Divad Etep’t; двенадцатое Высокого солнца); во время этого праздника население Антифиллоса оплакивает смерть одного из величайших героев ранних редгардов, Дивада, сына Франдара Хел Ансея.
> 
> Написано к тематическому челленджу и навеяно фразой-заданием "Одно на двоих"; действие разворачивается между последним "Туда..." и ["Лестницей к небу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396773/chapters/56068972).
> 
> На кудрявого, коротко остриженного Кериана солитьюдского образца можно полюбоваться [здесь](https://pp.userapi.com/c840637/v840637397/37cb4/C5GWNuoqdJk.jpg).


End file.
